DW
by tiki-tiki
Summary: Ｌの元から去った月、その数年後、再び月はＬに捕らえられるが･･･。サイトでの公開タイトルは Ｌ月団地妻 です。 L/Light、Aiber/Light、OMC/Light
1. いってらっしゃい

Title:DW  
Author:ちきー  
Series:Death Note  
Rating:PG-13  
Category:Angst､Drama､AU  
Paring:L/月 mention アイバー/月 OMC/月  
Warning:slash,Sexual Situations,OOC-ness  
Challenge：お題「Ｌ月団地妻」より  
Disclaimer:  
ここに登場しているキャラクターの著作権はすべて集英社及び、小畑、大場両先生にあります。作者は楽しみたいだけであり、著作権を侵害するものではありません。また、この作品で利益を得るものでもありません。私が著作権をもっているなら第三部でハッピーエンドで暮らしている二人を書いているところです。  
Summary：  
Ｌ月団地妻のお題１「いってらっしゃい」です。二人が暮らし始めるまでとなります。  
AN：  
ホームページで掲載していた「Ｌ月団地妻」です。タイトルがちょっと恥ずかしかったものでDWと誤魔化しました。お題の10のタイトルはそのままです。

part 1 いってらっしゃい

ファンの音が微かに部屋に響いている。

あぁ、まただ。またこの夢を見ている。夢の中の自分とは別の自分が呟いた。  
以前は良く見ていたが、ここ数年は見ていなかった。それなのに、最近になって再び頻繁に見ている。  
原因は、近づく帰国のせいかもしれない。僕が見ているのは、正確には夢じゃないから。以前、実際に起きた事だ。

コール音が端末から鳴り、僕は待っていた連絡が来たと思った。そして、マウスをクリック。夢を観察する自分が何度も辿った僕の行動を先じて呟いた。

クリック。

画面が切り替わり、流れ出す声。立ち尽くす自分。ゆっくりと頭が項垂れた。

*** *** *** *** ***

まだ薄暗い部屋で目を覚ました。

どうにも夢見が悪いと思ったら、隣の男が僕に腕を回していた。日本人にはない深い彫り立ち。昨夜は帰らなかったのか。見知らぬ人ではないから好きにすればいいと言ったが、恋人にするような真似は戯れが過ぎる。溜息を吐いて、自分に絡んだ腕を乱暴に解いた。

キッチンに立ち、コーヒーを落とす。フランスの朝は速い。まだ夜が明け切らない薄暗い街にも、すでに人の蠢く気配を感じた。

「・・・ライト、私にもコーヒー」

寝室からのそりと出てきてコーヒーをねだる。

「おはよう、アイバー。昨日は帰らなかったんですね」

「ライトを可愛がっていたら、随分と遅くなってしまったからね」

日本人には出来ない完璧な仕草で肩を竦める。そして、昨夜を思い出したのか、髭を撫でながら浮かべた笑みは、朝には相応しくないほどセクシャルだった。

取り出したカップにコーヒーを注いで手渡す。手にしたカップから昇る香りを味わってから、やっと一口。代わりに吐き出した溜息は満足気だった。

「目が覚めたよ」

「貴方がカフェイン中毒とは知りませんでした」

「なら、私たちはもっと一緒に朝を過ごす必要がありそうだな」

この人はどこまで本気なのか分からない。片目を瞑って見せた彼を無視して、朝食の準備に冷蔵庫を開いた。

「・・・アイバー、僕は朝食をとって出勤したいんですよ」

いつの間にか背後に立った男に腰を抱かれた。開いた冷蔵庫の扉を閉められる。身体を反転させられ、冷蔵庫に押し付けられた。近づいて来るアイバーの顔を背けることで逃げた。

「それは、ライトの協力次第だな」

顎を掴まれ、背けた顔を正面に戻される。合わせた唇を過ぎ、潜り込んだ舌を受け入れた。まだ握っていたカップは奪われて、カウンターに置かれた。

*** *** ***

結局、朝食を食べる事は出来ず、机で甘すぎるドーナツをコーヒーで流し込む羽目になった。これでは寝坊しましたとアピールしている様なもので、非常に不快だった。

「ライト、珍しいな。寝坊か？」

「少し忙しかったもので・・・」

「朝から？まぁ、いい。ちょっと来てくれるか？」

机から立ち上がり後を追う。彼は僕の所属するチームをまとめる人間で、お世辞めいたことは一切言わず、口を開けば苦い皮肉ばかりが出てくる人であったが、僕は嫌いではなかった。

オフィスの中に入り、机を挟んで対面するように座った。

「どうしました？」

「もうすぐ帰国だな」

「えぇ」

「ライトが来たとき、俺は綺麗なお人形さんが来たとしか思わなかった。見目が整っているだけの中身が空のな。だけど、すぐにそうじゃないと思い知った。お前はICPOの歴史の中でもトップクラスの人間だ。ライトが作ったシステムはいまやICPO全体で採用されたし、その効果は以前のものとは比較にならない。おまけに、ライトが関わった事件で解決できなかったものはない。正直、日本に帰らずこのまま残って欲しいくらいだ」

「僕には過ぎた言葉です。でも、ありがとうございます」

「ライト、俺はお前が好きだよ。俺と違って人当たりもいいし、人間としても上等な奴だ。だから、言っておく。彼がライトの情報を求めた時、俺は渡してきた。お前の赴任が決まった時からずっとだ」

「・・・」

「俺を恨むか？」

「いいえ。ICPOと彼の繋がりが、僕より強固なのは分かっていましたから」

もし彼が要求すれば、ICPOは簡単に僕を差し出すだろう。どんなに強引でも、彼のすることに異を唱えられる者なんていない。短い任期の間に、僕がどれだけの業績を上げようと、日本から派遣された一介の警察官と比べられるはずがなかった。

「それだけですか？」

「あぁ。日本でも頑張ってくれ」

彼の言葉に頷き、オフィスの扉を閉めた。

午後は、荷物の整理と退任の挨拶まわりで潰れた。何処の部署に行ってもハグの嵐で、挨拶を交わしたこともない人まで集まってきた。

日本にはない過剰な愛情表現に赴任当初は戸惑ったはずなのに、今はハグどころか頬へのキスにも慣れてしまった。彼らの国に行く事があれば必ず連絡するようにと、たくさんの連絡先でポケットが膨らんでいた。

今朝植えつけられた喉の奥の苦いものは、いつのまにか気にならなくなっていた。

「お帰り、ライト」

「まだ居たんですか・・・？」

フランスでの借家に戻るとアイバーが寛いでいた。僕の手から私物の入った箱を受け取り、部屋の片隅に積み重ねたダンボールの上に置いた。

「もうすぐ日本に帰ってしまうから、残り少ない時間をライトと過ごそうと思っていたんだが迷惑か？」

食事を用意しておいた、との言葉通り、テーブルには二人分の食事とワインが用意されていた。

「メインを仕上げるから、着替えてきたらどうだ？」

「アイバー、貴方もですか？」

「何の事だ？」

「あいつに関わることで本当のものなんて何もない・・・」

「・・・疲れているのか？」

気遣う手が頬を撫でようとする。けれど、僕は身体を引き、その手を逃れた。アイバーが怪訝そうに僕を伺う。

「ライト？」

彼はプロの詐欺師だ。特に相手に好意を抱かせることが得意な・・・。

「着替えてきます」

フランスでアイバーと逢う。  
これまでその事に対し不審を抱いていなかった訳じゃない。アイバーは彼が連れてきた人間だったから。

だが、悩んだところで、僕に何が出来る？何が変えられる？だから、僕は考えることを放棄し、アイバーが傍にいることを黙認した。どちらだろうと、いずれ僕は日本に帰る身だからだ。

退任の挨拶を終えた数日後、僕は日本に帰国した。

そのまま登庁するからと、家族の出迎えは断った。空港で拾った車から見る久しぶりの日本は、何も変わっていないように見えた。それなのに、その風景の中でどうしても感じる異邦人の感覚。しばらくすれば消えるだろうが、今は自分だけが周囲から浮いている感覚を拭えなかった。

やがて車窓が空港からの閑散とした風景から高層ビル郡へ変わる。狭い地面を奪い合うようにして建てられたビルが空を切り取っている。僕はそれを見てもまだ帰ってきたと言う実感が湧かなかった。

久しぶりの警察庁。扉の脇に立つ制服警官と礼を交わして、中に入った。ロビーには人々が行きかっていた。運良く独占したエレベーターの中で、眉間を軽く押した。日本に帰国すると決まってから、ちりちりと神経が炙られていた。それに囚われる程のものではないが、何もないと見過ごすものでもなかった。帰国してしまえば治まると思っていたのだが・・・。

軽いベルの音が耳に届いた。誰も乗り込むことの無いまま、目的フロアに辿りついたのだ。これから会う人に心配掛けさせないよう、エレベーターの扉を潜った後の僕の足取りは揺るぎの無いものだった。

「次長、ただいま戻りました」

「ICPOでの任期、ご苦労だったな、月」

「父さん、警察庁では夜神次長じゃないの？」

からかうように笑うと、それに答えて父が鷹揚に笑い返す。

久しぶりに見る父は白髪が増えていた。キラ事件の解決で、メンバー全員は警察庁への復帰、昇進で、父は次長のポストにいた。キャリアではあるが事件が起きれば所轄と一緒になって現場で捜査をしていた父には、次長のポストがストレスになっているのかもしれない。もう若くないし、倒れたこともある。無理はしないで欲しかった。

「久しぶりの再会なんだから許してくれ。フランスでの生活はどうだった？今日は家に帰ってくるんだろう？」

矢継ぎ早の質問に、父が僕を気遣っているのを感じられた。

「そのつもり。話は夕食の時にでもゆっくりするよ。父さんの邪魔はしたくないから、今日は帰国の報告だけ。後で情報管理課にも顔を出して帰るよ」

「月、本当に情報管理課に復帰で良かったのか？今ならお前が望む部署につくことも可能だぞ」

「ICPOで成し遂げたことを日本にも持ち込みたいんだ。それには情報管理課が一番適しているんだよ。必要なら、以前のように捜査本部にアドバイザーで参加もするから」

「お前がいいなら言う事は無いが・・・」

若い刑事がお茶を運んできて会話が途切れた。刑事が退出した後、父が戸惑うように口を開いた。

「月、その・・・最近身の回りで変わりはないか？」

「変わり？」

「漠然とした感覚でもいいんだ。なにか違和感があるとか、不可解なことを感じたり、・・・上手く言えないが、そう言った類のことだ」

「帰ってきたばかりだから、まだ日本に馴染んだ気はしないけど・・・。父さん、何かあるの？」

「・・・いや、いいんだ。きっと私の考えすぎだろう。母さんがお前の好きなものを作ると張り切っていたぞ。送らせるから帰りなさい」

「ありがとう。そうさせて貰うよ」

お茶を頂いた後、椅子から立ち上がった。

「じゃあ、家で」

「・・・月、気をつけるんだぞ」

「え？」

その言葉を不審に思ったが、鳴り出した電話を取った父に意図を尋ねる事は出来なかった。歯切れが悪いのは何か隠しているのだろう。家でゆっくり聞けばいい。一礼し部屋から退出した。その後、情報管理課に顔を出し、見慣れた顔と再会を果たした。

「夜神刑事」

警察庁を出たところで、車にもたれていた男に声を掛けられた。

「どうぞ」

後部座席のドアを開け、乗るよう促される。父が寄越したのだろう。長時間のフライトで疲れを感じていたので正直有難かった。

「ありがとう」

車はスムーズに動き出した。

霞ヶ関の周辺は、さすがにはっきりとした時間の変化があった。僕の知らない高層ビルがいくつも建ち、覚えていた風景を変えていた。

おかしな事を言うようだが、僕がいない間、日本でもちゃんと時間が経過していることに安堵していた。あの日から更に年月を重ね、きっと今は昔のことになっているはずだ。

しばらくそんな感慨でもって車窓を眺めていた。けれど、車のルートの異変に気づいた。道が変わったのかと思ったが、今の交差点を過ぎたところで、明らかに実家に続くルートから外れた。窓に手を置き、外を眺める振りをして静かに扉のロックを解除した。

「僕が日本にいない間、道が変わったようですね」

「・・・」

尋ねた言葉に、ミラー越しに見えるドライバーの表情は全く変化が見られなかった。

「誰に頼まれましたか？」

「・・・」

聞いても無駄なのを知り、次の行動に移る。信号に近づいて車のスピードが落ちたのを見計らい脱出するつもりだった。開錠した扉に身を寄せる。

だが、僕の思惑に反して、信号が近づいても車はスピードを緩めるどころか更に上げて交差点に進入した。クラクションが響き渡る中、車体をきしませて交差点を曲がる。僕は遠心力で座席の反対側に崩れた。そして、開錠した扉が運転席で操作され再びロックされる。

「もうすぐ着きますので、大人しくお待ち下さい」

その後、再チャレンジの機会は訪れず、脱出を諦めてシートに座りなおした。

車は進み続け、やがて現れた道。いつも夢の最後に出てくる道。沈めたはずの記憶の深みから迫り上がってくるものに、喉が詰まった。

「・・・っ」

じっとりとシャツの下で肌が汗ばむ。

車は夢で僕が辿った方向とは逆に進み続ける。そして、見えてきた要塞。車は滑らかに地下に潜り、無駄に広い駐車場に停まる。ドアが開けられ、車内に外気が忍び込んだ。

のろのろと車から出ると、ドライバーは僕を置いて走り去った。ここまで来たら、僕を待っているものが何なのか分かっている。もう十分だ、もう関わるべきじゃないと囁き続ける声。僕の身体はその声に反して、中央にあるエレベーターに向かっていた。

階数表示を排除したエレベーターに乗り込む。慣れた指は迷わず一つのボタンを押していた。

10人以上は乗れる箱の中に、僕だけが乗り込んだ。全く上昇の感覚を感じさせない。階数を教えられなければ、自分が今どのくらいの高さにいるか分からないだろう。

すぐにエレベーターは目的階に到着する。その僅かな間、僕を待っているだろう男に掛けるべき正しい言葉を探していた。僕が黙って出て以来、初めて逢う。あの時、非があるのは彼だと言うことに間違いない。だが、それを許す隙を与えた自分は？自分にとって若さとは愚かと同義だった。

チャイムの音の後、扉が左右に開く。そこから覗いた風景は、記憶のままだった。僕や東京と言う街自身にも、時の経過があったはずなのに・・・。

僕が出るまで閉じようとしない箱から降り、このフロアにただ一つだけ存在する部屋の前に立った。眼の前の扉はきっと施錠されていない。このビルに来るまでは拉致まがいの事をして連れておきながら、この部屋の扉を僕自身に潜らせる。

沸き起こった感情を奥歯でかみ殺した。かつて、ここにいた僕はもういない。

だから、話しを済ませて、すぐに帰る。そう声に出さずに呟いて、扉を開け放った。

「お久しぶりです、月くん」

「・・・・・・竜崎」

背を丸め指を銜えて立つ男は、嫌味なほど記憶のままだった。

「えぇー！なに、これ！」

「これから火口確保に向かいます。ミサさんはここでしばらく動けないようにさせて貰います」

竜崎がミサの手足を拘束し、全身にも鎖を巻きつけていく。

「行こう、竜崎」

二人を繋ぐ手錠を引き、急ぐよう竜崎を促した。だが、逆に鎖が引かれミサの隣の椅子に、彼が繋がっていた輪が止められる。

「月くんも待機して頂きます」

「僕も？どうして？」

話しながらも、ミサと同じように僕の手足を拘束していく竜崎。

「キラの能力がどうやって移動したか分からない以上、キラの能力を保有していた月くんを同行させる訳にはいきません」

「でも・・・」

僕の膝に手を置き、見上げてきた竜崎には、これから容疑者を確保しに行くのに緊張や気負いなど伺えなかった。これが踏んだ場数の違いなのだろう。

「もし誰も帰って来なかったら、助けが来る様になっていますから」

「分かった。・・・竜崎」

床から立ち上がった竜崎を引きとめた。肩越しに隈に縁取られた瞳が振り返る。

「はい」

「気を付けて」

「ありがとうございます」

僕の言葉にそう返して、竜崎は本部から出ていった。

数時間後、帰ってきた捜査員たちの表情は冴えなかった。火口を一度は確保したものの、突然現れた白い化物に殺されてしまった。その化物も間もなく姿が崩れ、砂になってしまったそうだ。

砂の上に残されたノートの最後のページには火口の名前があった。それによって殺人ノートの効果は分かったものの、僕にはただの黒いノートにしか見えなかった。竜崎が僕にはノートを一切触れさせなかったので、その印象はいっそう強まった。

竜崎はまだ僕とミサがキラだったと考えているようだが、容疑者死亡でキラ事件は終息することになる。

「竜崎、月くんと弥の疑いは晴れたはずだ」

「疑問は残ったままです」

「だが、キラ事件は終わった。そうだろう？二人の監視を終わらせるんだ」

「・・・・・・・・・分かりました。今まですみませんでした。ミサさんは、このビルから出て行って貰ってかまいません」

「僕は？」

「申し訳ないですが、まだ駄目です」

「竜崎！」

複数から声が上がり、竜崎に非難のまなざしが集まる。

「これまで通り監視を続けさせて頂きます」

抗議に開いた口は、続けられた言葉で閉じられた。

「ただし、手錠は妥協しましょう。大学に行く事も認めてもいいです」

「え？それじゃあ・・・」

「月くんには、このビルで暮らして貰います」

その宣言通り、その夜からビルの住居フロアで竜崎と一緒に暮らすことになった。

あの日、突然終わってしまうまで。

*** *** *** *** ***

同居を打ち切って以来、初めての再会。

「元気でしたか？」

二人の間には何も起きていなかった様な口振り。彼にとって、同居は最初の言葉通りただの監視であり、僕の存在は、一緒に暮らした日々は、何の意味も持たなかった。それを改めて突きつけられた。

「・・・僕がどうしていたかなんて知っているはずだ。ずっと報告を受けていただろう」

「直接会うのは久しぶりです」

「そうだな。こんな真似までして、僕に何の用だ？」

「長くなります。こちらにどうぞ」

「ここでいい。聞いたらすぐに帰らせて貰う」

閉めた扉に背を預け、自分を守るよう腕を組んだ。

「あいにくですが、それは出来ません」

「何故だ？」

「キラが再び現れました」

「え・・・？」

思わず身を乗り出していた。  
火口が死んでキラの犯罪と思われる事件は起きていなかった。だから、キラの能力は火口から移ることなく、葬ることが出来たと思われていたのに・・・。

「半年ほど前から連続して犯罪者が心臓発作によって死んでいます。火口の時のように殺害によって利を得る存在はなく、事件に共通するのは被害者が犯罪者だという事だけ。もっとも、オリジナルキラよりも犯罪者の選別が厳しくないようですが」

「・・・だから、また僕を監視する？無茶を言うな、竜崎！僕が日本の犯罪者を知る事なんて出来なかった。それはお前も知っているはずだろう！」

「貴方がICPOで導入したシステムは？あれなら、貴方はフランスに居ても、日本の犯罪者を知ることが出来る」

「・・・好きなだけ疑えよ。僕は帰らせてもらう」

振り返り、ドアノブを掴む。だが、びくともしなかった。背後で竜崎が話しを続ける。

「先ほど夜神さんに連絡しました。警察庁に復帰して構いませんが、キラ捜査にアドバイザーとして参加して頂きます」

アドバイザー！そんな薄っぺらい見せ掛けをよく言えたものだ。体のいい監視のくせに。

「・・・・・・僕の意思は必要ないか？」

「以前の月くんでしたら、ご自身に掛かった疑いを晴らそうとしましたよ」

「・・・っ」

「以前と同じ部屋を使ってください。荷物はすでに運んであります」

遠ざかる足音。竜崎の気配がなくなるまで振り返れなかった。喉が震え出す。押し止めていたものが一気に飛び出してしまいそうで、細い呼吸を繰り返した。

すがり付いていた扉からのろのろと身体を起こした。かつて僕が暮らしていた部屋に向かう。それまでの廊下もリビングも記憶のままだった。

・・・再び始まる同居生活。僕だけが、苦しい。

かつて僕のものであり、そして二人のものになった部屋の扉を開ける。僕がここを出て何年も経ったはずの部屋は、綺麗に掃除されていた。以前の同居が始まった日の様に。

糊の利いたシーツに横たわり、目蓋を覆った。帰国してこんな事になるなんて。フランスでの生活が既に懐かしかった。

この部屋があの時のままなら、きっと監視カメラもそのままのはず。今度こそ彼に付け入る隙を与えない。どこかで見ているだろう竜崎に、その決意を新たにした。

*** *** ***

明け方になっても眠気は訪れず、うつらうつらしただけで起床の時刻が来た。身支度をしてキッチンに立ち、食事を作り始める。

「おはようございます」

「・・・おはよう」

テーブルに皿を並べ、用意した朝食を食べる。

「月くん、私のは・・・」

「勝手に食え」

竜崎に全てを言わせず、会話を叩き切った。一分、一秒でも竜崎と一緒に居る事が耐えられない。食欲なんて無いからトーストにコーヒーだけの朝食を済ませて、食器を洗い、ジャケットを片手に竜崎の隣をすり抜けた。

「月くん」

後からの声に歩みを止めた。背中には竜崎の視線を物理的な痛みで感じていた。

「いってらっしゃい」

その言葉に何の反応も返さず、僕はビルを出た。


	2. 昼下がりの主婦

part 2 昼下がりの主婦

ビルから出ると、昨日の男が当然の様に待っていて、帰国後の初出勤は運転手つきの車でとなった。

情報課への復帰は内示と出勤が同時だったにも関わらずスムーズに行った。旧知の刑事たちが多く、就任の挨拶まわりを済ませて自分に宛がわれた机に着く頃にはすっかり昼時になっていた。

「月くん」

情報課のドアから僕を呼んだのは、他課に居心地悪そうにしつつも嬉しそうに微笑む、久しぶりの顔だった。

「松田さん・・・」

「お昼、どうかなって思って」

松田さんに連れてこられたのは、安価ながらもボリュームのある定食を出す居酒屋だった。店内には焼酎を多く並べてあり、店の夜の雰囲気が容易に想像できた。

「いいでしょ、ここ。ちょっと庁から歩くけど、安くてたっぷり食べられるし、何より知った顔がいないからゆっくりできるんだよ～」

でも、サボるとかじゃないから、と焦ったように付け加える松田さんに、思わず顔が緩んだ。松田さんのこう言うところは、ある意味才能だと思う。刑事としてはマイナスかもしれないが、彼の気を張らない自然体に和んだ。

済んだ皿を下げられ、代わりに置いていったお茶を飲んでいると、松田さんが躊躇いながら僕の名前を呼んだ。

「月くん。あの・・・」

言い淀んで、その先が続かない松田さんを促した。

「松田さん、どうしました？」

「ごめん！昨日月くんを、あっと違った、夜神刑事を自宅に送るのは僕の役目だったんだ」

「月でいいですよ。庁じゃありませんし。それで、昨日は正門で僕を待っていたけれど、地下の駐車場から出ると男に言われて移動した、とか？」

「・・・月くん、良く分かったね」

「多分そんな事だろうと思ってましたから」

「幾ら待っても月くんが来ないし、次長に電話しても繋がらないから、直接部屋に行ったら次長が電話の相手に怒鳴っていて・・・」

昨日は誰とも話す気がなくて、家には連絡しなかった。携帯には父と自宅からの着信が残されていた。父は朝からの会議でまだ顔を逢わせていないが、午後に面会の予定があった。あの父の事だ。内容は予想がついていた。

「また月をキラに仕立てたいのかって・・・。次長があんなに怒るの始めて見たよ。電話の相手は竜崎なんだろう？昨日、月くんを連れて行ったのも」

「えぇ」

湯飲みに写る自分を見た。ゆらゆらと像が揺れ、情けない顔になっている。

「・・・また一緒に住むことになりました」

「どうして？キラはもういなくなったのに」

キラ復活と思われる情報はまだ一部の人間にしか許されていなかった。以前、一緒にキラ事件を捜査し、現在は相沢さんが束ねる捜査一課所属の松田さんとは言え、それは同じ。

「さぁ・・・、竜崎の考えていることは、僕には分かりませんから」

捜査本部で彼の考えている事が正確に分かるのは自分だけだった。一緒に暮らすようになり、彼の事を知るのが、近くに感じられるのが嬉しかった。

だが、それはキラ容疑者である僕のために作られた彼だったけれど。

*** *** ***

退庁後、再び車に迎えられてビルに戻った。車に送迎されての出勤は色々と厄介だが、通勤電車に揉まれなくていいと言う利点を見る事にした。無口なドライバーもタクシーとは違って余計な会話に巻き込まれなくていいかもしれない。

「おかえりなさい」

「・・・いたのか？」

リビングのソファーに座る竜崎を見下ろした。床には無秩序に資料を散らしているが、テーブルの上はいつもの端末と数種類のケーキと紅茶。偏食は相変わらずのようだ。

「月くん、夕食はどうされます？まだでしたら、ワタリに何か用意させますが・・・」

「食べてきた」

僕の部屋はリビングを通り過ぎた先にある。資料を踏まないようにして部屋に入った。

明かりをつけた部屋の扉に凭れる。溜息が口を突いた。同居から2日目だが、既に疲労を感じていた。すぐにベッドに倒れ込みたいが、まずはやる事を済ませなくては今夜も眠れない。

ジャケットとネクタイをクローゼットに仕舞い、鞄から借り受けた機材を取り出した。

スィッチを入れると、すぐにメーターの針が大きく振れた。片側にしか寄らない針に眉を寄せた。分かってはいたが気持ちのいいものではない。

部屋の壁を上から下へと丹念に調べ、監視カメラ、盗聴器の存在を調べる。次の壁に移り、既に置かれていた家具、換気口まで調べ上げた。見つけた監視機器は、放り投げた床に小さな山が出来ていた。

隅々まで調べた室内には、よくここまでと感心するほどの監視機器が設置されていた。両手で抱えてリビングに運び出す。そこでは、竜崎が詰まらなそうにケーキを食べていた。抱えていた機器を彼の前にどさりと落とした。

竜崎はフォークを咥えたまま、眼の前にばら撒かれた機器を疎ましそうに眺める。

「僕がアドバイザーなら必要ないだろ。毎日、帰宅後に仕掛けられてないか調べるから」

「月くんの安全のためです」

ケーキの皿に崩れたカメラをフォークで退かす竜崎。

「安全？誰から襲われると言うんだ？こんなセキュリティの厳重なビルの中で。入り込める人間だってたかが知れてる」

「・・・絶対とは言い切れません」

「それに、僕が最も警戒しなくちゃいけない相手はお前だろう？」

竜崎の反応を見る必要は無い。踵を返して、部屋に戻った。

*** *** ***

翌朝は、日本に来て久しぶりに快適な目覚めだった。監視のプレッシャーからの解放感で良く眠れた。

だが、せっかくの爽快も長くは続かなかった。朝食の準備にキッチンに向かうと、そこには既に竜崎がいた。椅子の上に器用に座って、薄いクリーム色で満たされたカップを啜っていた。僕の朝は早いのに、もう彼がいる。起きたと言うより眠らなかったのだろう。昨日よりも隈が濃い。

竜崎の存在を認めはしたが、何も言葉は交わさず冷蔵庫を開けて朝食の準備に取り掛かった。住まう人数には相応しくないほど大きい冷蔵庫には、容量の半分をケーキやプリンなどの甘いものが占め、残りの半分は食材で埋められていた。なんでも作れそうな中身に、竜崎に仕える、気の利く老人を思い出させた。

パンをトースターに放り込み、フライパンを取り出して簡単な料理を作り始めた。

この数日で僕の態度をはっきりさせたはずなのに、出来上がった朝食を食べる僕の向かいに竜崎が座っている。僕が食べ始めるのを見て、冷蔵庫からケーキを取り出して僕と一緒に食べていた。

「・・・何のつもりだ？嫌がらせか？」

「食事は一緒に取るものだと、教えてくれた人がいましたので」

*** *** *** *** ***

「・・・竜崎、聞いていいか？毎食、食事はこれか？」

レストランで用意された様な見目美しく整えられた食事も、毎日毎食では飽きる。普通の家庭料理が食べたい。手錠から自由になって、その思いはいっそう強くなっていた。

「お気に召さないようでしたら、食べたいものを教えてください。用意させます」

竜崎はキッチンに置かれた狭い椅子の上に、いつもの座り方をして、メープルシロップの海で泳ぐホットケーキを食べていた。

「鍋とフライパン」

「・・・食べるんですか？」

「料理するんだよ。当たり前だろ」

「月くんに作れるんですか？」

摘み上げたフォークからシロップを滝のように垂らしながら口に運ぶ竜崎に呆れてしまう。手錠で繋がっていた時に思い知らされたが、つくづく竜崎の食べ方は良いとは言えない。

「失礼な奴だな。授業で作った事もあるし、母の手伝いはよくしてたしね。あ、ついでに料理のレシピ本も頼んでいい？」

「はぁ・・・」

「ところで、竜崎、食べられないものはある？」

「私の、ですか？」

「他に誰かいる？どうしても食べられない物はあるからね」

「・・・甘味以外は好みませんが・・・。あの、月くん、私の分も作って頂けるんですか？」

「当たり前だろ。せっかく一緒に暮らしているんだから、時間が合うなら食事も一緒に取ろうよ。あ、忙しい時は教えてね。お前の分はラップしておくから」

「・・・ありがとうございます。調理器具は用意させておきます。それでは、私はこれで・・・」

カップを傾けて中身を飲み干す。どろりとカップの底に残った、コーヒー風ミルクに浸った砂糖が竜崎の口に落ちていく。最後にぺろりと猫みたいに唇を舐めて、本日の朝食と言うか朝の甘味を終えた竜崎は、のそりと椅子から立ちあがった。

「・・・ちょっと待て。ごちそうさま、は？」

そのまま部屋に向かおうとする竜崎のシャツの首を掴んだ。

「・・・は？」

「ご ち そ う さ ま、は？」

聞き分けのない子供を諭すように、笑顔を浮かべて、優しく、一語一語噛み砕いて話した。

にっこりと浮かべた笑顔と裏腹に、掴んだ手は肩を離さない。手錠で繋がれて強制的に隣に居させられた時は、自分の為にもなるべく諍いを起こさないように多くのことを我慢してきた。だが、一緒に住むとなれば話は違う。共同生活の最低限のルールは守って貰おう。

「竜崎？」

小首を傾けて、言葉を促した。

「・・・・・・・・・ごちそうさまでした」

竜崎は、本当にしぶしぶ呟いた。親指を噛み見上げて来た黒目が満足かと聞いてくるから、僕の手は思わず竜崎の頭を撫でていた。

「よしよし。良く出来ましたね～」

一瞬だけ目を大きく見開いた後、竜崎は僕の手の下で顔を背けた。

「・・・子供扱いですか、私」

すぐ傍にいなければ分からないだろうが、竜崎の頬がほのかに赤い。咄嗟に可愛いと思ってしまったのを慌てて止めた。  
ここで笑ってしまうと、竜崎の機嫌がきっと急降下してしまうから。

だから、耐えようとしたのに。  
こんな竜崎を誰が見たことがあるだろう？捜査本部の人間はきっと誰も知らない。捜査を離れると、こんな人間らしい竜崎もいると知っているのは僕だけかもしれない。そう思ってしまったから、耐えようとした自制を潜り抜け、顔に滲んでしまった喜色はどうしようもなかった。

ん？顔を下げて、竜崎の胸元を嗅ぐ。ごく近くにいるから頬の赤みにも気付いたが、もう一つ別のことにも気づいた。

「・・・今度はなんですか？」

竜崎のシャツを掴み、顔を近づけた。

「朝から大胆ですね、月くん」

いや、シャツの下には用はないから。ぐいーと更にシャツを掴み、竜崎の視界に入れる。

「竜崎、この服いつから着てる？」

「同じデザインの服をいくつか持っているんです」

「へぇ。じゃあ、昨日お前がこぼしたクリームを指ですくって舐めた後、シャツで拭いた跡もデザインか？」

「・・・そうだったかもしれません」

「脱げ」

「まだ朝ですよ。夜でしたら喜んで従いますが・・・」

「今すぐ脱いで、洗濯機に入れて来い。竜崎のことだから、着たままなのはシャツだけじゃないだろ。そのジーンズも下着も全部脱いで、新しい服に着替えろ」

有無を言わせない僕の口振りに、竜崎はもごもごと口の中で何か言いながらバスルームに向かった。月くんのお節介とか何とか聞こえてきたが、一応着替えに行ったから不問にしてやる。

大学に行く前に掃除をと思ったけど、まずは洗濯からになりそうだ。そう言えば、手錠で繋がれていた時も、汗かいてません、汚れてませんと、入浴も着替えも面倒くさがっていたっけ。

全く彼との生活は信じられないことの連続だった。あまりの生活習慣の違いに怒ったり、呆気に取られたりと忙しかった。そんな事を思い返していたら、扉の開く音がした。

「・・・！！」

そこに立っていたのは全裸の竜崎。裸を頓着せず、いつものように指をくわえて立っている。彼の全裸など初めて見るわけではないけれど、手錠で繋がれて仕方なくと言う状況ではないから妙に気恥ずかしい。慌てて視線を逸らして、彼を視界に入れないようにして叫んだ。

「着替えてから出て来い！」

「どこにあるか分かりません」

「お前の部屋にワタリさんが用意してくれてるはずだろ。ちゃんと見たのか？」

「はぁ・・・」

「あーもう！お前はここにいろ。僕が探してくるから」

手錠で繋がれていた時は、すぐ傍にお互いがいるから、不可抗力だがほぼ毎日互いの裸を見ていた。竜崎は見られることに何の感慨もないようだが僕は違う。着替えている時にさえ監視の視線を感じていた。何時までも慣る事が出来なかった。

竜崎を置いて足早に部屋に向かう。けれど、僕の少し後を歩く足音がする。

「・・・なんでついて来るんだ」

「着替えを頂いたらすぐ着替えられるじゃないですか？月くんに持ってきて頂く手間も省けますし」

振り向く事は出来ないが、竜崎が面白がっているのが分かった。きっと先の仕返しなんだろう。まったくどっちが幼稚なんだか！

何故なのか、この先の同居生活はこんな風に過ぎる。そんな予感を抱いた。きっと言い争いも殴り合いの喧嘩もするけれど、それさえも楽しいのだろう。

いつの間にか苦笑が、心からの笑みに変わっていた。


	3. 酒屋さん

part 3 酒屋さん

半年の間に心臓麻痺で死んだ犯罪者の数は7人。

最初の一件を除いて、毎月28日に殺されている。日付の合わない最初の一件は、能力を得た今回のキラが殺人ノートの効力を試したのだろう。そして、特定の日付で犯行が行われているのは意味がある。

28日と言うのは、オリジナルキラが最初の裁き－殺人を犯したと思われる日付だからだ。無差別に殺人を犯した通り魔が保育園に立てこもり、急に胸を押さえ心臓麻痺でそのまま死亡。同日、ある店の側を歩いていた女性が、数人のたちの悪い男に絡まれた。無理やり女性を誘ったリーダー格の男が、トラックにはねられ死亡。二件目の被害者は単なる事故死と片付けられたが、その現場が高校生だった月が通った塾の帰り道にあるのは偶然ではないとみている。

そして、キラがメディアに毎日の様に取り上げられた当時、かなりの数の特番が組まれ、独自に調査された。二件目はともかく、通り魔が保育園に子供と保育士を人質に立てこもった最中に心臓麻痺で死んだ事件は、もちろん番組でも取り上げられ、警察から正式な発表がないにも関わらず、キラによる犯罪史の最初を飾る事件であったと統一の認識に至った。以降、火口が逮捕されるまでキラの裁きは続く。

そして、現在。再び発生したキラによる殺人。今のところ、被害者は日本国内で収まっているが、その事が今回のキラも日本人だと言うことにはならない。

いつものスタイルで推理しながら、眼の前のケーキを大きく切り取り口に運ぶ。

「竜崎、来ました」

沈黙が満ちた部屋に突然響いたワタリの声。それとともに、竜崎の傍らに置いてあったサブ端末のモニターがエレベーター内の映像に切り替わる。約束の人物は、指定した時刻通りに現れたようだ。扉の前まで辿りついた人影にマイクをオンにした。

「鍵は開けてあります。どうぞ中へ」

私が居るリビングの空気が動く。身に纏った外気が滅多に外に出ない私に、この国の冬の気配を伝えた。

「遠い所、ご足労をお掛けしました。キッチンにカップがありますので、飲むなら勝手にどうそ」

ケーキに添えられた紅茶のポッドを視線で示した。

「社交辞令は結構です。早く済ませましょう。約束のものを・・・」

コートを着たままの男が机を挟んで対面のソファーに座る。ポケットから無造作に取り出した記憶メディアを、差し出された掌の上に置いた。掌に充分収まるサイズだが容量は莫大で、私が約束した物が全て納められていた。

「オリジナルかと聞くまでもありませんね？」

メディアを逃さないように掌で包む。それもそうだろう。中のものが漏れれば、彼はかなり長い期間を刑務所で不自由に過ごす事になる。

「えぇ。存在するのはそれだけで、コピーはありません」

「これで私は貴方に弱みは無い」

「いずれ仕事を依頼することがあるかもしれません」

「その時は報酬を弾んでください」

軽口を残しソファーから立ち上がった男が、用は済んだとばかりに扉に向かう。

「もう帰るのですか？月くんに逢っていかないのですか？」

横目で見た金髪の男は自嘲気味に笑った。

「逢えると、思うのですか？」

短い会話の間、モニターの中の映像に変化があったのを、男が座った位置からは知る事が出来ない。エレベーターは上昇を始めた。

きっちりと図ったようなケーキの三角をフォークで崩す。だが、そのフォークを口に運ぶのでもなく、ただ手遊びにクリームに塗れたスポンジを皿に散らすだけ。

男がソファーから立ち上がり、リビングを出るところで、がちゃりと扉の開く音。それに気づいたアイバーが弾かれるように廊下の先にある扉を見た。そこに立つ人物もきっと認めたことだろう。

モニターやアイバーを見ずとも現状は私が予想した通りだった。

「・・・アイバー？」

「Ｌ、あなたは・・・」

月が定時に退庁し、そのまま帰宅するかは半ば賭けだった。だが、その賭けに私は勝ったようだ。皿に散乱したスポンジを串刺しにする私に、アイバーから非難する視線が向けられた。

「ライト・・・」

その先の言葉を見つけられない詐欺師。月の足音が徐々にはっきりし、私たちがいるリビングへ入ってきたようだ。

そうして、視界の端に入ったのは対面したアイバーと月。月の手がアイバーの腕に触れた。

「いつ、日本に来たの？知らせてくれれば、食事にでも誘ったのに」

「・・・怒らないのか？」

「どうして？そんな必要がある？」

月が戻らぬ間に済ませようとした密談がどんなものか分からないはずが無いだろうに。

「ライトに知れたら、私は殴られて二度と顔を見せるなと・・・、そう言われるだろうと覚悟していたんだが・・・」

「なんだ、そんなこと。貴方は詐欺師だもの。詐欺師は騙すものでしょ」

軽やかに笑う月。再会してから初めて聞く彼の笑い声。記憶のままの、胸の奥をざわざわと騒がせる音。

「それに、分かってた。以前の僕と貴方は、わざわざ異国の地で再会を果たそうとする程、親しかったわけじゃない。だから、何かあるって疑っていたよ」

降参だと手をあげたアイバーに、月の笑い声が深まった。

*** *** ***

視線の先のキッチンでは、アイバーと月が並んで料理をしている。一般家庭よりも広いキッチンだが、男二人が動くにはさすがに窮屈を感じさせる。けれど、その中で動き回りスムーズに料理を仕上げていく彼らに、こんな風に二人で料理を作るのが慣れた事だと私に伝えた。

煮立つまで、焼けるまで、料理の待ち時間をワインを片手に軽い談笑。そして、蓋を取り蒸気が一斉に昇った鍋をかき混ぜるアイバーの肩に手を置き、月も中を覗き込む。差し出された味見を雛の様に自然に受け取り、月が笑い掛ける。アイバーが相手なら容易に表情が変わった。

「Ｌ、貴方も食べますか？」

アイバーの影に立つ月を見た。フライパンを動かし、香ばしい匂いをさせていた。俯き加減の彼から表情は伺えないが、わずかに雰囲気が強張ったのが分かった。

「・・・頂きます」

だが、その言葉を後悔したくなるような食卓だった。普通の食事も食べられるようになっていたので、二人の作った料理の美味しさは分かったのだが、アイバーと月の会話には全くの部外者だった。二人の会話を聞くとはなしに聞きながら、私は月を観察していた。

以前の面立ちとは異なり、少年時代の幼さが消えた青年の顔。自信に溢れ、男性的な美しさを周囲に放つ。ワインの酔いでいっそう濃くなった、手を出さずには居られない月の魅惑。日本にいた時も、フランスでアイバーが居た時でも他の誰かの存在があったのは当然なのかもしれない。

そうして、疎外感が際立った食事が済み、片付けも終えた後、当然の様に月の部屋に消えた二人。私は月の部屋からこれから聞こえるだろう音をシャットアウトするように事件に没頭した。

仮の住まいだからと最低限の快適さを求めた部屋には、ベッドと机に備えられた椅子しかなかった。

「ごめん。ベッドにでも座って」

アイバーの手からワインのボトルを受け取り、ベッドサイドに置いた。明日も仕事だからこれ以上は飲まない方がいいだろう。お終いにする前に、もう一口グラスに口をつけ、グラスを置いた。

「ライト、おいで」

ベッドに座ったアイバーが両手を広げて僕を呼ぶ。迎え入れてくれた腕の中に入って、彼の膝の上に腰を落とした。現役の警察官である僕よりも逞しい体。彼の肩に顔を埋め、慣れたコロンの香りに包まれる。

抱き締めてくれる確かな腕に、日本に戻って以来ずっと張り詰めていた力を抜く事が出来た。思わず溜息が漏れていた。

「大丈夫か？」

「うん・・・」

ゆっくりと背を撫でてくれる大きな手。その心地よさを目を瞑って堪能した。

「ライト？」

「うん・・・」

「話しておきたい事がある。あぁ、そのままでいい」

身体を起こそうとした僕を抱きなおして、アイバーが語る言葉を聴いていた。

「最初は確かにＬに依頼されたんだが、ライトと暮らした時間は楽しかった。好きだと言ったのも本心だ。ライトは信じなかったがね」

「気を使わなくていいよ、アイバー。そんな台詞はいらない。詐欺の常套句でしょ」

笑った僕の頭にキスをするアイバー。

「まぁ、そう反応するだろうと思ったよ」

仕方なさそうに話す声に苦いものが混ざっているのを気づかない振りをした。ずるいかもしれないが、自分を守ることを覚えた結果だ。

顎を取られ唇を合わせられる。舌に残っていたワインの味はアイバーに拭われた。

「ふ、は、・・・あっ、アイバー」

深まっていくキスの合間に、シャツの下に手が差し入れられ、服の上から後孔を探られる。だが、僕はアイバーの肩に手を置き、距離を取った。

「すみません、そんな気には・・・」

「いいさ。俺も悪かった」

もう一度緩く抱かれ、額に宥める様なキスをされた。

しばらくそうしていた後、絡みを解いて就寝の準備をした。ベッドに入っても僕には眠りが訪れなかった。

*** *** *** *** ***

竜崎の部屋があるにも関わらず、そこで寝たのは共同生活が始まった後の数日だけ。なぜ僕の部屋に来るんだと聞けば、必ず理由になっていない言い訳が帰ってくる。

「部屋が汚れてます」

掃除しろ。

「寒いんです」

設定温度を変えろ。

「寂しいんです」

本気で子供か？

「この間までベッドを共にしてたじゃないですか」

手錠で繋がれていたから仕方なくだ！

言い争っても、最後にはきっちりと僕のベッドに潜り込んで隣をキープしてくる。せめてもの抵抗で、彼に背を向けて眠るけれど、するりと腕が背後から回ってくる。それに文句を言ってものらりくらりとかわされ、眠りに落ちる頃には腕の重みが心地良くなってしまって。

そうして大人しく眠ることもあるけれど、それだけではない時もある。

竜崎が何歳か知らないが、外見から見て僕と大きく歳が離れているわけじゃないだろう。竜崎は彼なりにだが、健康で若い男が性的に何もしないままで長期間済ます事は出来ない。負けず嫌いが高じた触り合いが僕達の間にはあった。

その日もするりと伸ばされた腕が腰ではなく僕の下腹に向かうのに気づいて、僕は身体を反転させた。なるべく竜崎の顔を見ないようにして、彼のジーンズに手を掛ける。飛び出してくる彼の成長したものに手を絡めて擦り上げた。それは竜崎も同じはずだった。

けれど、僕に絡む手とは別に、腰に置かれていた手が後に回った。くいっと指先が予想もしていなかった場所を押した。

「なっ・・・！？」

「前立腺ってご存知ですか？」

驚いた声を無視して話し続ける竜崎。

「男性のみに存在する生殖器で、この奥にあります。主な働きとしては前立腺液の分泌ですが、性的快感を得られる性感帯でもあります。これまで触れたことは？」

「ある訳・・・、うわっ！」

いつの間にか纏った濡れたもので指が滑り、後口を潜る。

「や、だ！竜崎、やめろ・・・。痛、い・・・」

狭い入り口をこじ開け、奥へと侵入する指に器官が排除しにかかる。竜崎の指が動くたびに激痛が走って涙が滲んだ。

「潤滑剤を使用したので、月くんさえ力を抜いてくれれば入ります」

「無理・・・。抜け、って・・・」

罵声を浴びせてやりたいが、腹筋を使うような声を出すと中に響く。切れ切れの細い声しか出せないのが悔しかった。

「月くんを気持ち良くさせたいだけです」

「いらな・・・。んっ、あぁ！」

痛いだけの感覚が、突然一気に塗りつぶされた。身体がびくっと大きく震えた。

「あぁ、ありましたね。月くんのはここですか・・・」

「あ、あ、あ！」

ぶわーと全身の毛穴が開くような快感が駆け巡り、そこから体中に痺れが広がる。先ほどまで身体を支配していた激痛が嘘のようだった。

「りゅ、・・・んん、あ、っは・・・」

自分の身体なのに思うようにならず、どこに行ってしまうか分からない不安に竜崎の腕を握った。その手が取られて、竜崎の肩に回される。

「んんっ、あ、ああ・・・」

「気持ちいいですか？」

霞む視界の中で黒い瞳に覗き込まれたのが分かって、こくりと頭を動かした。意地を張るのも忘れていた。瞳に溜まっていた涙が頬に零れた。

「月くん・・・」

後に触れている腕が僕の体を引き寄せた。動きが止まっていた前に回っていた手も蠢き始め、僕は身体を痙攣させて竜崎の手の中に吐き出した。

何かが身体に触れている。その感覚に意識が浮上した。

いつの間にか閉じていたらしい目を開けると、上半身が裸の竜崎が僕の横にいた。

「竜崎？」

風邪の時のような掠れた声が僕の口から発せられた。

「起きましたか」

「何してるの？」

「貴方が不快に感じるだろうと思いまして・・・」

ベッドに横たわる僕にちらりと視線を向けるけれど、またすぐに手を動かす。何か触れていると思ったのは竜崎のシャツだった。

不快？何が？そう不思議に思った途端、何があったのか思い出した。竜崎に晒した痴態に熱が上がる。一度吐き出しただけでは飽き足らず、あの後竜崎の手が促すまま何度も快感で喘ぎ、絶頂を吐き出した。そこを触れられるだけで、自分の意思には関係なく勃ち上がる器官が疎ましかった。

「月くん？」

身を屈め、僕を覗き込んだ竜崎の身体を突き飛ばした。ベッドから落ちる竜崎。急に動いた僕も無傷では済まなかった。腰が引き攣れるように痛い。

「何するんですか・・・」

落とされた床から身体を起こして、竜崎が恨めしげに見上げてくる。

「それはこっちの台詞だ！出てけ」

「嫌です。ちゃんと気持ち良くさせてあげたじゃないですか？月くんだって何度も悦んで・・・。っと・・・！」

嫌らしい笑みを浮かべて、しゃあしゃあと話す竜崎に最後まで言わせなかった。枕を掴んで投げたけど、あっさり避けられる。

「っ・・・」

腰の痛みがひどくて、僕は遂にシーツに倒れ込み痛みに呻いた。

「大丈夫ですか？」

再びベッドに乗り上げた竜崎のひんやりした手が腰を撫でる。

「誰の所為だと思って・・・」

体勢を整えられ、床に落ちた枕も頭の下に入れられて、シーツを引き上げられる。動けないのをいい事に、当然の様に僕の隣で横たわる竜崎。いつものように腕が僕に回された。その腕だけは嫌じゃなかった。

まだ眠っていないのは呼吸で分かる。

「竜崎、どうして急にあんなこと・・・。したいなら、手錠もはずれたんだし好きなように出来るだろ」

24時間傍に居られ、プライベートなんてない時とは違う。僕が大学に行っている間など、彼が望むならいくらでも時間はあった。

「そう言うんじゃないんです。ただ・・・」

「ただ？」

「・・・いえ、何でもないです。おやすみなさい、月くん」

「・・・おやすみ」

会話を一方的に打ち切り、これ以上の話を拒否する竜崎に、僕は仕方なく目を閉じた。

*** *** *** *** ***

私はリビングのソファーに座り、資料を眺めていた。

つけたままのテレビでは、ある種の討論番組が流れている。いつまでも報道機関が規制に従うはずがなく、キラ復活のニュースをそれぞれのスタンスで流し始めた。

番組は完全にキラ寄りのようで、討論という形をとりながらもキラへの崇拝を隠そうとしない。放送局がさくらTVではそれも当然か。画面の中では、黒いシャツの男がマイクを向けられ、キラへ感謝を述べていた。

画面を眺めていた視界の端で変化があった。月の部屋から漏れていた明かりが消えた。私は資料を捲る手を早めた。

かつて私が隣を占めた月のベッドが、今はアイバーのものになった。

そこで月が私の名を呼んだ声は、歳を経てもまだ耳に残っている。

*** *** *** *** ***

本部で本日の捜査を終え、部屋に戻ると月がいなかった。いつも私が部屋に戻る頃には、月はキッチンで忙しくしているはずだった。大学を出て部屋に帰ったは確認済みだったので、彼の部屋に忍び込むと本を手にベッドで眠る月を見つけた。窓から差し込むこの陽気なら眠くもなるだろう。

ベッドの傍に立ち、月を見下ろす。手を伸ばし、指先が暖かな頬に触れた。

「ん・・・。竜、崎・・・？」

ふるりと目蓋が震えて、下から琥珀色の瞳が現れた。

「僕、寝ちゃったのか。ごめん、今、食事を・・・」

眠気を振り払い月がベッドから降りる。部屋を出てキッチンに向かおうとする彼の身体を掴んで戻し、ベッドの端に座らせた。私は床に座り、月の腰を抱いて膝に顔を埋めた。

「竜崎？」

戸惑った月の声が聞こえる。私は返事をせずに、月の暖かさに浸った。戸惑った手が髪に差し入れられ、おずおずと撫でられた。

「・・・どうかしたのか？」

見慣れない私の姿に、気遣うように囁く。私はただ月の腰を抱く腕を強めた。

「痛いよ、竜崎」

それでも髪を撫でる手が止まないから、私は月のズボンを開いた。それまで、ただ抱きついていた私の突然の変化に驚き、頭上で月が私の名前を呼んだ。セクシャルな行為は初めてではないのに、普段の私ではないのを感じた月がどこか戸惑いや気遣いを残して、本気ではない抵抗をみせた。

だから、私は簡単にその抵抗を封じて、月の身体から下着ごと剥がした服を背後に投げ捨てた。まだ力を持たない月のものを掴んで、口に含んだ。

「竜崎！」

焦った彼の声。彼のものを手で触れた事はあっても口に含んだことはなかったから。

額を力いっぱい押され、ずるりと彼が口から離れてしまう。前髪の間から見上げた月の表情は、羞恥より戸惑いの方が大きかった。

「何のつもりだ・・・」

「尺八、フェラチオ、サッキング、ブロウジョブ、どれでもいいですが、要は月くんを舐めるつもりです」

シャツの裾を両手で引き降ろし、せっかく晒した彼のものを隠された。

「止めろ、竜崎。もう、遊びじゃ済まなくなる・・・。今ならまだ過ぎた遊びでいられるから」

月の手を取り体の両脇に縫いとめた。

「遊びじゃありません。月くんが好きです」

私の言葉に驚き、見開かれる瞳。その顔が他の表情に変化する前に、強引に月の頭を引き寄せて唇を合わせた。

「嫌だったら、本気で抵抗して下さい」

額が触れ合う距離で、縁の赤くなった月の瞳を覗き込んで決定を伝えた。

シャツの裾に隠れた月を探し出し、口に含み舌を絡める。徐々に口の中で彼が固く大きくなり、やがて押し殺した喘ぎが聞こえた。竜崎、竜崎、と繰り返し甘く苦しく囁かれる。終いには、月は私の頭を抱えて、絶頂を吐き出した。

そして、その日、初めて月と繋がった。彼の抵抗は最後まで無かった。


	4. 夜の生活

part 4 夜の生活

カーテンの隙間から漏れた光が、顔に差していた。

枕元の時計を見ると、もう少しでアラームが鳴るところだった。手を伸ばしてスィッチを切った。整えられた空調でも、冬の朝は肌寒い。布団から出た腕に寒さを感じて、思わず背後の暖かさに擦り寄りそうになった身体を止めた。

このベッドで僕以外の熱を感じるのは久しぶりの事だった。

*** *** *** *** ***

「起きましたか？」

「あ、さ・・・？」

喉が痛い。それだけでなく、起こそうとした身体の一部にも鈍痛が響き、顔を埋めていた枕に再び沈んだ。

「・・・・・・！」

声にならない唸りが枕に吸い込まれる。

「傷薬は塗ったのですが、まだ痛みますか？」

「痛い」

「薬を・・・」

ベッドを降りて、薬を取りに行こうとする竜崎を止めた。

「いらないよ。痛いけど、その・・・嫌じゃない痛みだから」

「すみません」

「どうして謝るの？僕は抵抗しなかった。意味分かるよね？」

「・・・はい」

「じゃあ、いいよ」

出来るだけ痛まないように、そっと竜崎の居る方に寝返った。

身体は痛いから視線だけ動かして見上げると、重い前髪の間から黒い目が僕を覗いていた。僕が寝返ったせいで乱れたシーツに気付き、指がシーツを摘んだ。

僕の上にシーツを掛け直すと、隣に膝を立てて座った。膝の上に組んだ腕に顎を乗せ、がりがりと指を噛む。そしてその後、手が伸びてきたと思ったら、僕の髪にその手が差し込まれた。不器用な指がそっと髪を撫でる。

「次は、もっと上手くやります。・・・すみません、こう言った経験がないもので」

「・・・僕も。二人で上手くなればいいよ」

気持ち良く髪を撫でてくれる指に促されて目を閉じてしまう前に、竜崎の唇が優しいカーブを描くのを見た。

*** *** *** *** ***

「おはようございます」

「おはようございます、Ｌ」

「・・・・・・おはよう」

今朝も竜崎が先にいた。リビングに入ると同時に掛けられた挨拶に、アイバーの後に続いて小さく返した。奥で繋がっているキッチンからコーヒーの香りが漂っていた。

のそりと竜崎がソファーから立ち上がり、猫背が部屋の奥に消えた。僕の朝は早いけれど、無限に時間があるわけじゃない。朝食を作り始めなければいけなかった。

キッチンに入ると、竜崎がカップにコーヒーを注いでいるところだった。それを視界の端で見て、僕は冷蔵庫の扉を開いた。無駄に種類の豊富な中身から朝食の食材を選んでいた。

「月くん・・・」

冷蔵庫を覗き込んでいた僕の顔の隣に、白いカップが突き出された。

「ブラックです。貴方が好む」

「・・・」

受け取るか逡巡している間に、別の腕が下りてきてカップにミルクを注いだ。

「今はカフェ・オ・レが好みですよ」

フランスでの生活で、確かにコーヒーをブラックよりもカフェ・オ・レにして飲む事が多くなっていた。ミルクを注いだ腕の持ち主の顔が降りてきて、髪にキスされる。

「ありがとう、アイバー。・・・竜崎も」

「いえ・・・」

僕好みになったカップを受け取り、改めて冷蔵庫の中を覗く。アイバーがいるから和食ではない方がいいだろう。例え和食の朝食であっても、彼なら文句も言わずに食べてくれるだろうけど、昨夜の気遣いにせめてもの礼代わりだった。

けれど、豊富な食材とは言え、さすがにアイバーが好んだクロワッサンはないから、食パンにチーズとハムでクロック・ムッシュー、フルーツを切ってヨーグルトであえて、卵とキノコを適当に焼いてしまえばいいか。

「それにしても、驚きますね。貴方はコーヒーの味を知っていても、淹れ方など知らないと思ってました」

「私だってコーヒーくらい淹れられます」

僕の横に立つアイバーが、自分のカップにもミルクを注いでいる。カップを味わいながら竜崎と話をしているから、取り出した食材を差し出した。昨夜と同じようにアイバーと二人で朝食を用意する。

竜崎はキッチンの狭い椅子に座って、大量に砂糖を投入したカップを混ぜながら僕達を見ていた。

アイバーが居てくれたお陰で気詰まりのない朝食が終わる。食べ終えて部屋へ戻る僕に、アイバーが後をつけた。

「僕は仕事に行くけど、貴方はどうするの？」

「久しぶりの日本だ。しばらく滞在するよ」

「だったら、部屋はたくさんあるんだしビルに泊まったら？以前、アイバーが使っていた部屋も残っているだろうし」

「俺がいれば、仕方なくでもＬと一緒にいられる？」

「そんなんじゃない」

ネクタイを取り出し、鏡の前で結ぶ。普段と変わりない僕の顔。鏡の奥にはベッドに座るアイバーが見えた。彼は僕を見ている。

「ライト、なぜお前はここに居る？」

「それは竜崎が強引に・・・」

「昔の様にお前に容疑が掛かっているわけでも、手錠で繋がれているわけでもない。アドバイザーが建前なんてお前も気付いている。今のお前なら同居を断る理由も、そうするだけの力だってあるはずだ。なのに、なぜ大人しくここに住んでる？」

「新しいキラの逮捕協力のためだ」

自分で言っていても説得力のない言葉と分かっていた。逮捕協力も何も竜崎と話しすらまともにしていない。同じ部屋に居る事すら避けてきた。竜崎もそんな僕を無理強いはしなかった。

「協力ならここでなくても出来るはずだ。それでも、ここに居続けるのは・・・」

「アイバー」

振り返り、その先の言葉を遮った。ネクタイは結び終えていた。

「貴方が心理学にも秀でているのは知っています。けど、僕の分析はいらない。止めてください」

クローゼットからジャケットを取り出すと、ベッドから立ち上がったアイバーが僕の手から奪い、肩に回した。大人しく袖に腕を通す。

「このビルから出た後、多くの人間と付き合ってきた。男も女も関わらず。でも、相手が本気になりそうになったら突き放した」

「アイバー・・・」

「愛情ではないにしても、俺はライトを気に掛けてる。・・・お前が望む様になるといいな」

頬を撫でてくれる優しい掌。竜崎に指示されて僕に接近したと分かっても、怒りの感情が湧かなかったのは、この手が本物だと分かっていたからだ。それに、アイバーの存在の中に彼を感じられたから。

愛情の反対は憎しみではなく無関心。彼の行動の目的が例え監視であっても、あれだけの月日の中、僕を忘れなかった。そして、半ば誘拐するようにして再会し、以前の様に一緒に住まわせ、けれど接触を可能な限り避けられて。第三者のアイバーの方がこの状況を良く分かっている。

彼が何か言ってくれたなら・・・。

その日、帰宅するとアイバーの姿は消えていた。  
僕達はアイバーが来る前の状態に戻り、日々が過ぎていった。ただ、変わった事と言えば、毎朝、竜崎がカフェ・オ・レを淹れ、手渡してくれるようになった事。

月の帰国後、初めての28日を迎えた。現キラによる殺人が重ねられる日。心中は複雑のようだが夜神さんの協力を得て、今は相沢さんが指揮を執る一課と共に捜査を行っている。だが、今のところ、捜査にたいした進展はなかった。

「Ｌ、相沢氏から連絡が入っています」

「繋げてください」

インカムが一瞬途切れるような音がした後、最近になって聞き馴染んだ声が聞こえた。

「竜崎、拘留中の被疑者が死亡した。監察医の判断は、心臓麻痺で間違いないと言うことだ」

「被害者の詳細を送ってください」

「手配済みだ。松田にやらせてる。すぐにそちらに届くと思う。それから、・・・」

「相沢さん、今、現場ですよね？」

相沢さんの言葉を遮った。この遣り取りを既に７回繰り返している。次に私が求める事をそろそろ察してもいいと思うのだが。

「あ、あぁ」

「では、ビデオカメラで現場の撮影を始めてください」

ワタリを通じて渡したビデオカメラは、起動と同時にこちらのビルと通信が始まり、現場の映像をライブで見ることが出来た。遠くなった声が「山本、ビデオ！」と叫び、私が見ているモニターに拘置所の映像が映し出された。カメラはゆっくりと拘置所内を回転する。

「山本！こっちも」

相沢さんの手だろう。レンズを掴んだ手が画面に入り、寝心地の悪そうなベッドのシーツを映し出した。思わず、身を乗り出して、モニターに見入った。

ざらつく映像の中で灰色に見えるシーツには、黒く変色した赤で「お帰りなさい、キラ」と書かれていた。

ワタリが集めた映像を複数のモニターで確認する。再生のスピードを速めても、見終わるにはかなりの時間が必要だった。

一つのモニターで流れていた映像が終わり、次の映像を見出す前にふと部屋が暗くなっている事に気付いた。見始めたのは昼過ぎだったが、壁に掛けられている時計はすでに22時を回っていた。月はもう帰宅しただろう。

椅子に座ったままで強張った身体を起こす。向かったリビングは明かりがついていない。暗闇の中、月の部屋を見ると扉の下から明かりが漏れていた。

再会後、彼を見る事が出来るのは、今のところ食事時と、出勤・帰宅の時だけ。・・・惜しい事をした。

無意識に銜えていた指を噛んだ。開いた腕で迎え入れてくれるとは思っていなかったが、こうも拒絶が激しいとは。再び共に住むとなれば、もっと合理的になるかと思っていた。

月が見られないのならリビングに居ても仕方が無い。甘いものを補充して戻るつもりだった。

キッチンの明かりをつけると、テーブルの上にはラップの掛かった皿がいくつか載せられていた。皿の傍に置かれていたメモを取る。書かれていた意地っ張りの言葉に、思わず唇が緩んでいた。

『作りすぎた。今日中に食べないと悪くなる』

久しぶりに月に触れた。そんな気がした。

「美味しいです、月くん」

ラップを剥がし、中身を摘む。甘みが強く味付けされた料理だった。

*** *** ***

キッチンに入ってくる足音に振り返った。入り口にカップを手にした月が立っていた。

「食事、ありがとうございました」

「お前のために作ったわけじゃない。作りすぎただけだ」

「それでも、美味しかったです」

「うん・・・。コーヒーを淹れに来たんだけど、・・・お前も飲む？」

「お願いします」

月が傍にいる。それを壊したくなくて頷いた。間もなくコーヒーの香りが漂い始めた。空になった皿をシンクに置きに立ち、月の隣に並んだ。猫背の私には月の表情が視界の端で捉えられた。

「コーヒーより多めのミルク、砂糖７匙でいいの？」

「６匙で」

「少なくなったね」

「ワタリが控えるよう煩いので」

隣から漂うのは、彼本来の柔らかい雰囲気。もぞもぞと足先を蠢かした。間違った一言で壊れてしまう。

「でも、控えるのは１匙だけ？」

「甘いものは頭にいいですから」

「ははっ」

月が短く笑い、髪が揺れた。けれど、月の笑い声が空気に消える頃には、その穏やかな雰囲気も共に消えてしまった。

「コーヒー、ここに置くから・・・」

「月くん」

自分のカップを持って踵を返した後姿に呼びかけた。

「月くん・・・」

「なに？」

そう言って振り返った月と、ただ黙ってお互いの顔を見た。お互い、その表情からより多くの事を読み取ろうとするように。

一歩。彼に踏み出した。彼の表情が僅かに揺れる。そして、もう一歩。

月に動く気配がないから、距離を縮めキスへと傾いた。柔らかい唇に触れる。軽く食むと、月の唇が開いた。舌を忍ばせ、奥に潜んだままの舌を絡め取る。

くちゅくちゅと擦れ合わせると、腕に抱いた体から張り詰めた力が抜けた。腰を両手で掴み、私の身体に引き寄せる。彼と私の身長はほぼ同じ。高ぶり始めた私のものに彼のものが布越しに触れる。

「あ・・・」

キスを離し、彼を窺った。髪の隙間から琥珀がふるりと揺らめいていた。頬に手を触れた。ゆっくりと視線が合う。何か言いたげに開いた唇からは結局何も出てこなかった。

再び、唇を寄せる。今度は最初から深く唇を合わせた。彼の両手が持ち上がり、私の頭を抱いた。後ろ髪に埋もれた指が髪を弄る。

彼のシャツのボタンを外す。現れる白い肌。私のような不健康な白さではなく、まるでそれ自体が光を持つような暖かな白。誘われるように胸に手を置いた。掌の下では確かに彼の鼓動を感じた。彼が実体となって傍にいる。

乾いた喉が音を立てた。月の存在を確かめるように隙間無く手を這わせる。日本人特有の滑らかな肌に指先が引っ掛かりを見つけた。つんと存在を主張する赤。身を屈め、口に含んだ。びくりと月の身体が震え、私の肩に手が置かれる。

「は・・・、ぁ・・・」

尖らせた舌先で捏ね、押しつぶす。頭上から切ない息が吐かれた。反対も触れようと舌を伸ばしたところで、突然、シャツの襟を掴まれ、顔を上げさせられた。頬を上気させ、瞳を潤ませた月を見たのは一瞬で、先ほどまで彼を苛めていた舌先が月に奪われた。角度を変えて何度も繰り返されるキス。その合間にシャツを脱がされる。肩口に月の顔が埋まり、ぬっと舌が首筋を遡った。

「月くん」

月の身体をキッチンの壁に押し付け、床に膝を着いた。ジッパーを下げ、下着ごと服を下ろすと、茂みから頭を擡げる彼が飛び出してきた。彼の匂いが強く香る。けれど、嫌悪感は無かった。ただ月だと言う実感だけ。先端を頬張り、喉の奥まで彼を受け入れた。

「あっ、あ・・・」

滴を滲ませる先端の孔に舌先をねじ込ませると、私に影が落ちた。床に膝をつく私を覆うように月が身を屈めていた。すぐ傍で月の荒くなった呼吸が聞こえた。月と私の唾液が交わった口内に指を入れる。何をするのか察した月が指にねっとりと舌を絡ませた。

月の舌が充分に潤した指を彼の後ろに回した。指先が入り口に触れると、荒く吐かれる息に混じって私の名前を月が呼んだ。

指先が入り口を潜ると、後はずっ、と指の根元までスムーズに彼の中に収まった。擦り付けるものを求めて無意識に揺れていた月の濡れそぼったものをもう一度口に含みなおし、指とリズムを合わせるように動き月の嬌声を引き出した。

「ふっ、んぁ、ああ・・・」

口内の月がびくびくと震え、絶頂が近いことを伝えた。けれど、唾液が糸を引きながら月を離した。指も引き抜くと、快感に没頭していた月の瞳が開き、何故と疑問を乗せていた。

それには答えず、月の腰を掴んで身体を反転させる。かつて見慣れた双丘が眼の前で震え、後孔がひくりひくりと含むものを求めて蠢いていた。丘に手を置き親指で孔を広げて、舌を差し込んだ。

「あっ！あ、あああ・・・。く、・・・ふぅ、ん・・・」

異なる快感に戸惑って逃げる腰。腰を掴んでいた手で引き戻し固定して、指で解れた後孔に舌を挿出する。舌を蠢かせながら、見上げた月は壁に額を擦り付け喘いでいた。

「竜崎」

月の腰を掴んでいた手に手が重なる。その手が私の指を掴み、名前を呼んだ。必要を伝える声音。

「竜崎・・・」

もう一度呼ばれたのを合図に床から立ち上がる。ずきずきと存在を主張していた自身のものを取り出して、月の後孔に先端を触れさせた。

「ふ・・・、ぁ・・・」

挿入の予感に月の腰が下がって角度を整えた。腰を掴みなおして、私は一息に月に突き入れる。抵抗は無く熱心に歓迎された。そのまま月が動くのを待った。そうしていると、体内に入り込んだ質量と熱量のある物体に馴染んだ月がやがて蠢きだす。ゆるゆると前後に揺れ始め、それに寄って呼び起こされる快感に、月の肩に頭を預けて浸った。

「月くん」

彼を呼ぶ声に窮屈な姿勢ながら月が振り返って私を見る。視線が合う。噛み締めていたのか唇が赤く色づいていた。壁に押さえつけられる体勢から捩るように腕を引き抜き、持ち上げられ、指が私の髪に触れた。けれど、そのすぐ後、自分が何をしたのか悟った月が指を戻す。私は逃げていく手を追い、掴んだ。私に触れてくれた指先に口付ける。

「動けよ・・・」

顔を前に戻した月が、壁に俯いて呟いた。だが、月の指は戻されず、私の手の中にあった。

腰に置いた手で身体を固定し、ずんと突き上げた。やっと得た強い刺激に内壁が喜んで絡みつく。ぎゅうぎゅう締め付ける壁を掻き分けるように何度も突く。動くごとに月が上げる嬌声に安堵していた。

「は、はぁ・・・、ふぁ・・・ああ・・・」

床にぽたぽたと滴が零れる。月の手が自分のものを愛撫していた。私はその手ごと彼を包み扱く。彼が溢れさせたもので手は滑らかに動いていた。私が貫く快感と直接的な前からの刺激で、彼の喘ぎはひっきりない。甘く掠れた彼の喘ぎを伴って、私の動きは早くなった。

「・・・はっ、く、ぅん！」

噛み締めた唇から喘ぎが漏れる。体内の私を痛むほど締め付けて、月が絶頂に至った。

「はっ・・・。は、ぁ‥・・」

射精で脱力した身体は背後にいる私に凭れた。限界まで張り詰めたものが、欲望のままに月を突き上げるよう要求するが、私はそれを飲み込み、月の身体を抱えて床に腰を下ろした。

「ん・・・んぅ・・・」

より深く繋がった私に月が呻いた。首筋が綺麗に反らされる。

その淫靡な光景が惜しかったが、私は膝の上で月の身体を反転させた。正面から視る月。汗で髪を貼り付け、頬を紅く染めて、瞬きする睫毛が微かに涙で濡れている。この顔を私だけでなく、アイバーや他の男達が見た。

持て余すほど長い足の膝裏に腕を入れ持ち上げた。バランスを崩した月が咄嗟に私の頭に両腕を絡めた。私を頬張る双丘を鷲掴み、乱暴なほどの律動で彼の中に突き入れた。荒く突き上げる度に落ちまいと月の腕がしがみ付く。彼の悦い所を抉り、快感だけだろうと必死になった声音でもう一度聞きたかった。

「いっ、ああ、いい・・・！あ、あ、竜崎・・・！」

耳に届いた私の名前を呼ぶ声に奥歯を噛み締めた。

月の足が私の後で組まれ、二人の身体を引き寄せる。髪が頭から引き抜かれる強さで掴まれる。それさえも刺激になって、月を貫く勢いが増していく。肉を叩く音がキッチンに不似合いに響く。

再び力を持った月のものが私の腹に擦り付けられていた。ぬとぬと、と彼が漏らした体液と私自身の汗が相まって腹に何本も線を引いた。手を二人の間に差し入れ、月自身を包んだ。突き入れる動きも変わらずに、月を扱き、彼の快感を二重にしてやる。

「ああああああ、あっ、あっ・・・。ん、・・・ああ！も、あっ・・・、竜崎、竜崎！」

嬌声を上げ続ける月の頭を掴んで、深く唇を合わせた。そして、限界を訴える私自身も彼の奥深くに喰い込み、月の中に私を解放した。

短時間で複数の解放の余韻で脱力する身体を再び抱える。時折びくりびくりと震える背を宥めるように撫でた。

「月くん・・・」

頭の下にある彼の髪に顔を埋め、私の匂いが混じった彼の匂いを嗅いだ。

私の背に放り出されていた手が上がり、肩に置かれた。

「ん、ん・・・」

鼻にかかった声を小さく漏らして、月の腰が持ち上がり私を抜いた。そのまま立ち上がった月の股には、私の吐き出したものが滲み出ていた。

「月くん」

それに気付いた月が、ストックから布巾を取り無造作に拭った。そして、汗で濡れた髪をかき上げ、溜息を吐いた。

「月くん」

床に落ちた服を拾って、キッチンから出て行こうとする月。もう興味は失せたとばかりに、一度も私を振り返らない。

腕を掴んでいた。よほど強く掴んでいるのか、掴んだ月の皮膚に指が喰い込んでいた。

「月くん」

「なに？」

「貴方は・・・」

何と言えばいいのだろう。私は分からなかった。

それっきり口を閉ざした私に月が再び溜息を吐く。掴んでいた手も取り返された。近寄っていた彼の意識が再び遠くなるのが分かった。

「セックスはセックスだ。意味なんて無い」

「先ほどのはただの性欲だったと？貴方はもっと・・・潔癖だったはずだ」

「昔はね。じゃなきゃ、獣みたいだと思ってた。でも、今はそうじゃない。お前だって知ってるだろ。ずっと視てたんだから」

「・・・貴方は誘われれば断らなかった。誰の誘いにも乗っていた」

「竜崎、お前を思い続けると思った？ずっと好きでいてくれるだろうと？」

「・・・」

「あいにくだけど、すぐに忘れたよ」

それが彼の本心だと分かった。彼の表情は揺らがなかった。嘘が無かった。

踵を返し先にキッチンを出る。そして、これが初めて月に背を向けるのだと気付いた。

「竜崎・・・」

キッチンから出るところで月が私を呼んだ。続く言葉を待った。

「はい・・・」

「・・・シャワー。・・・シャワーを浴びるなら急いでくれ。僕も浴びたい」

「どうぞお先に・・・」

独り、部屋に戻った。

*** *** ***

後の事を考えずにキッチンで行為なんて始めるもんじゃない。

床や壁に零れた、僕か竜崎のものか分からないものを拭った。約束が以前のままだったら、この部屋に入るのは僕と竜崎だけ。そうすると、必然的に片付けは僕の役目だった。

全裸にシャツを羽織っただけで、行為の跡が残るキッチンを片付けた。家事をしていると無心になれる。それはこの部屋で暮らし始めて知ったこと。だけど、どうしてもが脳裏から離れなかった事があった。

「お前があんな顔、見せちゃ駄目だろ」

部屋を出る最後に竜崎が隠し切れなかった顔。握っていた布に皺が寄った。


	5. 出張

part 5 出張

出勤すると父のところに来るよう指示があった。課長も知っているようで、すんなりと父の元に行く事が出来た。指示された部屋には、父ともう一人、見慣れた姿があった。

「相沢局長・・・」

「月くん、久しぶり。おっと、今は夜神刑事か。どうにも昔の癖が抜けなくて」

松田さんと同じような事を言って、相沢さんは短くなった髪を掻いた。

「月、そこに座りなさい」

失礼しますと頭を下げてから相沢さんの隣に座る。

「竜崎から聞いているかもしれないが、相沢たち捜査一課は竜崎と協力して今回のキラの捜査にあたっている」

横から資料が差し出された。受け取ったフォルダの中には、日付順に事件の詳細が収められていた。話を聞きながら、資料を順に読む。一番最初の事件は、半年前。それ以後、毎月28日に行われている。

直近の日付を見て驚いた。日付は昨日のもの。あれほどしつこく食事の席にいたのに昨日は姿が見えなかった。戸惑いつつも竜崎の部屋を窺うと、書類が散乱した薄暗い部屋でモニターで映像を見ていた。傍らにはクリームがぱさついたケーキ、白いカップには紅茶が入っていた形跡がカップに出来た茶色のリングで分かった。

何かキラへの手がかりが見つかったのだろうと思っていたが・・・。竜崎は僕にあんなことをするくらいなら、もっと別の事をするべきだったろうに。

クリップで留められた写真を視る。被害者の写真と、拘置所と思われる写真が数枚違ったカットで撮られていた。

「それで、なぜ僕にこれを？極秘情報ですよね？」

「今日呼んだのはその事だ。相沢に力を貸してやって欲しい。前回のキラ事件にも深く関わったお前だ。竜崎のやり方も知っているし、お前なら見つけられる事もあるだろう」

「それは竜崎の指示ですか？」

父が返事をする前に、相沢さんが隣から身を乗り出した。

「いや、私が頼んだんだ。一課でキラ事件に関わった経験があるのは、今は松田だけ。夜神刑事も分かるだろうが、あいつはその・・・少し頼りなくてな。情報管理課の課長には話をつけておいた。出来れば今すぐにでも手伝って欲しい」

父さんを伺うと、相沢さんの言葉に頷いてみせた。手の中の資料に視線を落とす。本当に相沢さんの言う通りの理由なら、もっと早く、それこそ僕が帰国した時にその話が出たはずだ。あの時既にキラによる裁きは起きていたのだから。

なのに事態が変わった。昨日の事件で竜崎が僕を一課の中に置かなければいけない何かが起きたのだろう。庁内で監視をされていないと思う程、竜崎を知らない訳じゃない。だから、僕の周囲に常に人がいることを、それもキラ捜査を行っている一課の人間に囲まれている事を僕自身と言うよりも誰かに知らせたいのか。

「分かりました」

今のところ、僕には全てのカードを見せられていない。竜崎も僕に情報を与えることを避けている。それなら、見に行くだけだ。

「月くん！」

相沢さんの後について捜査本部に入るなり松田さんに呼ばれた。部屋に散らばっていた他の捜査員が何事かと顔を上げる。入り口に僕と相沢さんが立っているのを見て、表情が強張ったものに変わった。

「皆、ちょっといいか」

ばらばらと相沢さんの前に人が集まる。集まった顔を眺めると、確かに知った顔は松田さんだけ。他は挨拶を交わした事がある程度だった。髭が伸びて疲れた顔でも松田さんは微笑んでいる。反応を返しでもすれば、手を振ってきそうだった。

「知っていると思うが、隣に居るのが情報管理課の夜神だ。今日から捜査に加わる事になった」

「夜神です。よろしくお願いします」

ざわりと捜査員が戸惑いの声をあげた。それはそうだろう。今、彼らが手がけている事件はキラ事件。これまで僕が手伝った事件とは、極秘性も危険性も何もかもが違う。犯人は名前と顔だけで殺せる相手だ。一課の面子にかけても他課の力など借りず、本当に信頼できる身内の人間だけで行うべきだと思って当然だろう。

「以上だ。夜神、まずは松田に捜査の詳細を聞いてくれ」

その言葉に我に返った捜査員が、それぞれの作業に戻る。

「月くん。あ、まただ。ごめん、夜神刑事」

「気にしなくていいですよ。松田さんに刑事と呼ばれるのは、僕もなんだか落ち着かない。周囲に人がいない時は、昔の通り月でいいです」

やんわりと微笑むと、松田さんのお世辞じゃない本当の笑みが深くなる。耳が少し赤くなっていた。勘違いかもしれないが、少し距離を気をつけた方がいいかもしれない。

「それじゃあ、月くん。よろしくね。早速だけど、こっちに来て。まずは被害者の資料を読んでもらって、と」

背中に松田さんの手が置かれ、大きな机の前にリードされた。

「僕こそよろしくお願いします。被害者の資料ですが、ここに来る前に相沢さんから見せてもらいました」

「そうなんだ。じゃあ、これを・・・」

背中に視線を感じる。視線を端に動かすと、松田さんと僕を見ている捜査員たちを捕らえた。その視線に隠していない悪意を感じ取る。

「松田さん、彼らは・・・？」

振り向かず、ちらりと流した視線で捜査員を示した。松田さんも少し視線を上げ、彼らを確認する。

「あぁ・・・。月くんが心配することじゃないよ」

「松田さん、僕達が捜査しているのはキラ事件ですよ。何処に何が仕掛けられているのか分からないんじゃ困るんです。情報を隠さないで下さい」

「でも、これは本当に捜査に関係ないことだから」

「それは聞いてから判断します」

松田さんは僕の顔をちらりと見た後、視線を逸らした。唇が二度三度と開いては閉じられる。上手い言葉を捜しているようだった。

「松田さん」

「・・・情けない事だけど、昨日を入れてこれまで７件の事件が起きている。だけど、まだ何も掴めていないんだ。竜崎は分からないけど、少なくとも僕達は。だから、その・・・噂が立っているんだ。相沢さんが本部長を降ろされるんじゃないかって」

「で、僕が相沢さんの代わりに？そんな馬鹿な」

「月くんは夜神次長の息子さんだ。上層部も月くんの優秀さは以前から知っているし、お父さんを通じて人脈もある。知らないかもしれないけど、月くんの信望者って結構多いんだよ。だから、庁始まって以来の若さで警視総監まで辿り着くんじゃないかって言われてる」

松田さんの言うとおり、そんな噂があることは僕も知っていた。面識のない人がわざわざ僕に挨拶に来た事もある。

「けど、彼らは相沢さんのお陰で一課に来たから。きっと成行きを心配してるんだろうね。でもまぁ、僕達は気にせず捜査しようよ」

ぽんと肩を叩かれ、松田さんは資料の山から一つ手に取り説明を始めた。睨んでいた捜査員も作業を再開したようで、背に刺さる視線は感じなくなっていた。

先が思いやられる。周囲の思惑なんてどうでもいい事だが、嫉妬がどんなに厄介なものか僕は幼い頃から知っていた。

*** *** ***

「うぅぅぅ、眠いぃ！」

椅子の背に凭れ、固まった筋を伸ばしながら松田さんが叫ぶ。叫んだ声は途中で欠伸を併発して間が抜けたものに変わった。捜査員たちは昨日の事件発生からずっと捜査を続けているのだから、松田さんが眠いと叫ぶのは当然だった。

「松田さん、今日はもう帰られたらどうですか？」

本部の窓から見えるビル郡も、ほとんどがその明かりを消し、広がる闇はだいぶ濃い。他の捜査員は既に帰るか仮眠していて、部屋には僕達以外いなかった。

「うーん、そうだね。そうしたいけど・・・、月くんはどうする？」

「僕はまだ大丈夫ですから。もう少し資料を追おうと思っています」

「じゃあ、僕も付き合うよ。月くんが来る前に仮眠したから僕もまだ大丈夫！」

資料を捲りながら欠伸を繰り返しているのに大丈夫ではないだろう。能率だって悪い。けれど、僕を一人にするなと相沢さん辺りに言い付かっているのか、眠気を押してまで僕に付き合おうとする。

「あぁ、でも明日の為にお互い仮眠した方がいいですかね？僕も昔みたいに徹夜しても全く平気とは行かなくなってきましたから」

情けなさを装ってそう提案すると、松田さんの顔が輝く。

「じゃあ、仮眠室に案内するよ！」

「ありがとうございます」

足取りの軽くなった松田さんの後を、苦笑を隠して追った。

案内された仮眠室のベッドの一つに横たわる。松田さんは枕に頭をつけた途端、眠っていた。

カーテンが引かれた窓を見る。寡黙なドライバーの彼は、警察庁の外でまだ僕を待っているだろうか。僕が帰らない事はおそらく竜崎に伝わっていると思うが、竜崎がドライバーの事まで気にするとは思えなかった。庁を出て、直接彼に言いに行けばいいかもしれないが、松田さんを起こして車まで行くのは面倒だった。

ベッドの脇に置いた携帯を取る。以前教えられた番号の登録はもう残されていないが記憶していた。回線が生きているはずがない。彼が日本を離れる時にきっと処分したはずだ。

はずだ、ばかりだな。自分の考えに自嘲した。意味のない仮定ばかりを積み重ねている。溜息を吐いて、番号を押した。きっと不通のアナウスが流れる。やっぱりだ。馬鹿な事をしたなと思うはずだったのに。そう思っていたのに。

予想に反して、不通のアナウスは流れることはなく、受話部から人の声が聞こえた。

「はい」

「竜、崎・・・」

「はい。何かありましたか？」

「ちょっと待って、今、移動するから」

ベッドから静かに起き上がり、音を立てないように気をつけて廊下に出た。廊下の先にちょっとした休憩スペースがある。そこに向かった。受話部分から微かに竜崎の呼吸音が聞こえている。竜崎にも歩く僕の呼吸音が聞こえているだろう。辿り着いた休憩スペースのベンチに座り、改めて携帯を耳に当てた。

「待たせて悪かった」

「いえ、大丈夫ですか？」

「仮眠室にいたから移動しただけ。用件だけど、今日は警察庁に泊まる事にしたから。ドライバーの彼をずっと外に待たせるのは気の毒だから、連絡してくれないか？」

「分かりました」

「それじゃあ」

「月くん・・・」

「なに？」

「気をつけてくださいね」

「僕が気をつけなきゃいけない事でも起きた？」

「・・・はい」

「けど、僕には言わない？お前が言わなくても・・・」

「松田さん辺りから聞き出すでしょうね、月くんなら」

「あぁ」

「昨日の被害者が拘置所のシーツにメッセージを残しました。指を噛み切り、血で書かれた文字は、『お帰りなさい、キラ』でした」

「オリジナルキラは僕だとお前が思っている。だから、今回のキラが僕にいずれ接触してくるはずだと踏んでいる。それなら、僕を捜査本部に置くべきじゃない。車の送迎も止めて、相手が接触しやすいように・・・」

「駄目です」

「どうして？僕がキラだったかどうかはひとまず置いとくが、僕を餌にするならそうした方がいい」

「貴方は捜査本部に居て貰います。車もそのままです。・・・監視が、やり易いですから」

「監視？」

「まさかご自分の容疑が完全に晴れたと思っているわけではありませんよね？」

「・・・・・・そろそろ仮眠室に戻るよ」

「月くん」

「まだ何かあるのか？」

「・・・いいえ、・・・・・・お休みなさい」

「お休み」

通話を切る。溜息が思わず口を突いた。捜査よりも竜崎と話した後の方が疲労を感じる。お休みと言ったけれど、竜崎はきっと外界を遮断した薄暗い部屋で眠らずに捜査を続けるのだろう。閉じた携帯を手に包み、しばらくベンチに座っていた。

*** *** ***

「夜神刑事、情報課から内線です」

先日、僕を睨んでいた捜査員の一人が電話を告げた。

「ありがとうございます」

受話器を取り上げると、彼が隣の捜査員にぼそりと暢気なもんだなと呟いたのが聞こえた。

「替わりました。夜神です」

「すみません。情報課の笹井です。一課の手伝いに行っているのは知ってるのですが、検察庁の方が夜神刑事をと指名だったものですから。繋いでも構いませんか？」

「検察庁から？」

その言葉に机の反対側に座っていた松田さんが顔を上げる。僕を窺ってくるのに、大丈夫だと頷き笹井さんの会話に戻った。松田さんは空になったコーヒー缶を持って席を立った。

以前、ネットワーク犯罪の事件で検事と一緒に調査したことがある。裁判が始まったと聞いているが、その件だろうか？

「ありがとう。この間の事件のことかな。出てみるよ」

「たぶん違うと思います。検事は検事でも、東京じゃなくて京都です」

「京都？」

「繋いでもいいですか？」

「いいよ、繋いで」

お願いしますと笹井さんの声を最後に、別の回線に繋がった。

「お待たせして申し訳ありませんでした。夜神です」

「こちらこそ、突然申し訳ありません。京都地検の魅上と申します。少々お聞きしたい事がありまして、お電話させて頂きました」

落ち着いた低い声。竜崎とは違った余韻を残す。声の感じでは、僕と同世代か少し上あたりだろう。顔は分からないが、きびきびと話す口調が裁判での魅上検事の姿を想像させた。

「何の件でしょうか？」

「東京地検の村田検事に聞いたのですが、現在公判中のネットワーク犯罪の立件に手を貸したとか。私も京都で同じような事件を扱っているもので、夜神刑事から助言を頂きたいと思いまして」

確かに東京地検が手がける事件を手伝った事はあるが・・・。そもそも刑事と検察はあまり仲が良くない。村田さんも彼の担当事務官が大学の同期だったから友好を築けているだけだ。

「魅上さん、失礼ですが、京都地検の方が何故東京の僕に？京都警察にもネットワーク犯罪を扱った刑事がいるはずです。東京の僕に聞くより、地元警察と協力した方が利がありませんか？」

「村田さんの話では、夜神刑事が提出した証拠・捜査資料が実に的確で、逮捕すら無理かと思われていた事件が立件できたと聞きます。確かに京都警察にも有能な刑事はいますが、貴方はそれ以上に優秀だ。だから、私が意見を聞きたいのは貴方なんです、夜神刑事」

魅上検事と話していて思い出した。一番最初の事件。受話器を肩に挟み、キーを叩いて最初の事件のファイルを呼び出した。被害者の担当検事は魅上検事ではないが、事件は京都で起きていた。

「夜神刑事？」

「聞いています。ですが、魅上検事、建前はもう結構です。京都の犯罪に東京の僕が助言なんて、少々無理が過ぎませんか？」

電話の先で魅上検事が笑った気配を感じた。

「私が夜神刑事を優秀だと思っているのは本当の事ですよ。実は、先日東京に移動しないかと打診されました」

続けて言われたポストは、魅上検事の年が僕の想像通りなら栄転に当たるものだった。

「おめでとうございます。ですが、貴方の移動と僕がどう関係を？」

「貴方の噂は京都にも届いています。東京には東京のやり方があるでしょうが、いずれ最年少で総監まで登りつめると言われている貴方と交友を持つ事は邪魔になるものではありません。近々研修で東京に行きます。その時に一席設けますので、お逢い出来ませんか？お互い、損な話ではないはず。いい関係を築けると思いますよ」

「評価して頂くのは光栄ですが、買いかぶりすぎです。それに、今は捜査で忙しくしていますので・・・」

「分かりました。では、昼食をご一緒させて頂くのはどうでしょう？いくら多忙とは言え、食事は取られますよね？」

喰い付いて来た。このタイミングでの接触、京都、いくらでも理由は付けられる、だが・・・。

「昼でしたらなんとかしましょう」

「ありがとうございます。近くなりましたら改めて連絡させて頂きます。お逢い出来るのを、楽しみにしています」

検事との電話を切り、すぐに竜崎に連絡を取った。

「竜崎」

「聞いていました。今、魅上について、調べさせているところです」

「何か見つけたら・・・」

「えぇ、知らせます。月くん、一人で逢いに行く様な事はしないで下さいね」

「分かってる。それじゃあ」

竜崎との会話の後、僕自身でも魅上検事について調べた。両親は離婚、母親に育てられた。成績は優秀で、司法試験の結果もトップクラス。続いて彼が手がけた事件が羅列されていた。

検察官と言う職業についている者たちは、キラについて快く思っていない。法治国家の一端を担う彼らにとって、自分勝手な正義でもって犯罪者を裁くキラは目障り以外の何者でもないのだろう。

だが、彼らの人間としての本音の部分は、精神を病んだ振りをする小賢しい犯罪者や金を積まれた弁護士が犯罪者に知恵をつけ無罪を勝ち取って行くのを歯がゆい思いで見ているのも事実なのではないだろうか。法の限界を目の当たりにしているのも彼らなのだから。

京都地方検事局 検察官 魅上照。

見つけた写真は、やはり声から受けた印象通り、強い瞳を持った理知的な面立ちだった。

二日も帰っていない松田さんと、本来なら部外者の僕を気遣って、相沢さんが僕達に帰宅を命じた。コートを手に警察庁を出る。いつもの所に車が停めてあった。僕に気づいたドライバーが出てきてドアを開ける。だが、車に向かう途中の僕を呼びかけた人物がいた。

「月！」

庁舎の入り口に立つ人影。そちらを振り返った僕を、走ってきたドライバーが背に庇う。

「誰だ？」

「お前こそ誰だ？」

しばらく見ないうちに随分やつれていた。眼鏡越しに見る瞳には皺が出来、僕と同い年なのに髪に白いものも既に混ざっている。職業柄、苦労が多いのだろう。ドライバーの背から出て、まだ睨み合う二人の間に入った。

「山元孝介。僕の友人です」

「いやー、びっくりした。いつの間にボディガードとかつくようになったわけ？」

「ちょっと事情があって・・・。それより孝介、いきなりどうしたんだよ？庁舎の入り口で待つなんてストーカー？」

何がそんなに可笑しかったのか分からないが、山元は身体が傾くほど笑った。僕は松田さんに教えてもらった店に山元とステファンを連れてきた。ステファンと言うのがドライバーの名前らしい。名乗られた時、和名ではなかったので驚いた。だが、近づいて良く見ると瞳が日本人のものではなかった。

明日が休みの所為か店は混雑していて、僕達は二人と一人でカウンターに座っていた。どうせ監視するなら一緒に飲めば？と誘ったが、監視対象と一緒にいるのはまずいのか僕達から少し離れたところをステファンは陣取った。酒場に一人で来て酒を飲まない彼を店の人が随分不審がっていた。

「月の親父さんがこの間うちの病院に来て、お前が帰国したって言うから会いに来たんだろうが！帰国した事も知らせないなんてお前ひどくね？」

返ってくる言葉にさっきまでの笑いが染み付いていた。今の山元は、何が転がっても笑い出しそうだった。

「悪かったよ。帰国してすぐに事件の捜査に加わったから、連絡するの忘れてた」

帰国してからずっとあのビルで竜崎と生活している。だから、友人たちの事まで頭が回らなかった。知り合いは多いが今でも連絡をつけている友人は少ない。けれど、お互い仕事にプライベートを侵食される身だから、目の前の事以外に気が回らないのも仕方がないと分かってくれる。

お陰で、逢わない時間があっても、こうして逢えば以前の様な付き合いが出来る。

「なぁ、鏡、覚えてるか？小学校が一緒だった」

「太郎だっけ？」

「そう、そいつ。月がいない間に結婚して、今は子持ち。お互い、もう父親になってもいい歳だよなー」

「結婚しろって言われてるのか？」

「まぁな。さっさと身を固めて、病院経営に回れって煩くて。俺はまだ医者でいたいのにさ」

「大病院の跡取りは大変だな」

「お前だって似たようなもんだろ。ところで、フランスはどうだった？フランス人の恋人とか出来ちゃった？」

「まぁ、２、３人だけどね」

「うぇー、お前がフランス語で彼女に愛を囁いているところなんて想像できないよ」

どんな顔でジュ・テームとか言ったんだよと、ハイテンションで山元が笑う。もっとも、囁かれたのは僕で、囁いた恋人は男だった、と心の中だけに呟いた。

「それで、本当に今日はどうしたんだよ？僕を本庁で待ち伏せする位だ。何かあったんだろう？」

山元はビールから焼酎に変わったグラスを舐めた。

「昔さ、キラっていただろ？」

カウンターの奥を眺めたままぽつりと呟く。その言葉に心臓が一瞬止まった。目の端で捕らえたステファンにも警戒が走る。内心の動揺をおくびにも出さず、山元の話を促した。

「いたな。善良な人が報われる世界を、だっけ？」

「そう、それ。昔はさ、子供じみた奇麗事を振りかざして、なんていけ好かない奴なんだろうと思ってた。絶対世間を知らない奴が言ってるんだろうと軽蔑してた。でも、最近はそうじゃなかったのかもと思い直してる。もしかして、いろいろ見てきた奴なのかもって。現実に起きている事をたくさん見てきて、世の中が回るためには綺麗ごとと同じ位そうじゃないものがあるって知った上で、それでも善良な人間が救われる綺麗な正義を実現したかった、実現させるって覚悟があった奴じゃないかって」

「でも、そんな世界はない」

「分かってる。けど、そう思わずにいられない。最近、おかしいと感じることはないか？俺なんかより犯罪に近い所にいるお前の方がそう感じてるんじゃないか？」

「山元？」

山元を随分長い間知っている。小学生の頃からかなりのリアリストで、周囲の大人たちが言葉に窮することもしばしばあった。その山元がこんな風に言葉を吐き出すのを初めて見る。

「この間、子供の患者が来た。怪我を一目見て、すぐに虐待だと分かった。けど、その子が言うんだ。お母さんは悪くない、僕が良い子じゃなかったから、だから言わないでって」

「通報しなかったのか？」

「もちろんしたさ。義務だからな。どうやら以前にも相談所に保護された事があったそうだ。状態の良くなった親に戻され、再び虐待が始まった。虐待は前よりもひどい。そして、今日、その子が救急で運ばれてきた。身体の大半を火傷が覆って到着する頃にはもう息を引き取っていた」

「・・・お前が出来る事はやったよ」

「そうか？・・・俺にはそう思えない」

山元が求めるだけ酒に付き合った。アルコールに逃げるわけじゃない。けど、その力を借りて、酔いとともに薄れるものもある。

*** *** ***

足元がふらついて一人で帰すには危ないので、山元を自宅まで送った。ステファンは、車の中で鼾をかき始めた山元に何も言わなかった。

「孝介、着いたよ。一人で部屋まで帰れるか？」

「あぁ、大丈夫。悪かったな、月。あんたも悪かったよ、遠回りさせて」

ステファンは軽く頷いて謝罪を受け入れた。

「じゃあな。また飲もうぜ」

車のドアを閉め、マンションの入り口に向かう。その後姿を見送った。足元はふらついているが、意識ははっきりしているから大丈夫だろう。入り口の自動ドアが近づいてきた山元に開いた。中に一歩、足を踏み入れたところで、何か思いついたのか身を翻して山元が車に戻ってきた。

僕の傍まで来てガラスを叩く。車のドアに備え付けられたスイッチを押して窓ガラスを下げた。ドアに手を掛け覗き込んでくる顔は、酔っている割に変わらない表情。意外にも眼鏡越しの目には理性があった。

「言い忘れてた。お帰り、月」


	6. お隣さん 単身赴任

part 6 お隣さん（単身赴任）

バスルームの扉が閉まるのを聞き、部屋から抜け出した。エレベーターではなく非常階段に向かう。竜崎はすぐに僕が部屋にいない事に気づくだろう。けれど、僕が向かっている先を知ったなら、今の竜崎は静観する。それは確信だった。

その二人に気づいたのは少し前。  
二人が一緒にいる所は見ていない。どんなルーチンなのか知らないが、僕が目撃する時は必ず一人だった。ステファンの運転する車のミラーで存在に気付き、ICPO時代の友人に元気でいる姿を送りたいからと写真を撮ってもらった。それをICPOの同僚に位置情報と一緒に送った。彼女なら気づいてくれる。目的が僕の近況を伝える事ではなく、数台の車を挟んだところにいるフルフェイスのバイクだと。ステファンが携帯を構える先で、車内のミラーで髪を整える振りをしながらバイクの特徴が見える位置に調節した。

僕がビルに戻った後、彼らは時間をずらしてＬが建てたビルに入り、夜を越してまた僕の跡を追う。ICPOに新しく導入したシステムで調べた彼女からの連絡では、僕とＬ以外の熱源は三つ。一つ下のフロアに熱源が一つ。それは、おそらくワタリさん。そして、残りの二つは五つ下のフロアにあった。僕はそこに向かっている。今、中にいる熱源は一つ。もう一人はビルに戻る時間をずらすために、外で時間を潰しているのだろう。

目的の部屋に着いた。チャイムを鳴らす。もちろん出てこない。ドアの外で声を上げた。

「開けないと、一晩中チャイムを鳴らし続ける」

大きな声ではないが、監視カメラで十分に拾えるだろう。Ｌに相談するには十分な時間を経て、扉が開いた。出てきたのは、肩までの長さの金髪を持った若い男。手には、この状況には明らかに浮くチョコレートの包みを持っていた。おかしな事だが、そのチョコレートでＬに近しい者だと僕は納得しかけた。

「何の用？」

「どんな奴が僕の監視に付いたのか気になった」

「見たんなら満足したろ？上に戻れよ」

答えた声にぴくり、と体が震えた。男が閉めようとするドアを手で押さえた。

「あんな下手な尾行で、竜崎は良く君に任せる気になったな」

「・・・馬鹿にしに来たのかよ、アンタ」

「アンタって、尾行してた位だ。僕の名前も知ってるだろう？」

「夜神 月。どっちが言い出したのか知らないが、アンタの両親はよっぽど夢見てる」

挑発だろうと、相手に喋らせ続けた。やっぱりそうだ。

「君の名前は？」

「メロ。それじゃあな」

再び閉じようとするドアを押さえて、体をねじ込んだ。

「・・・あの時の声は君だな、メロ？」

その下がどうであれ、凪いだ水面を今更乱そうとしている。どんなものであれ過去は必ず追いついてくる。そして、追いつかれてしまった時、必ずそれに対峙することを強いられるのだ。

「竜崎？」

「月くん・・・」

「お茶を持ってきたよ。休憩にしたら？」

竜崎は机に積まれていた資料をなぎ払った。ばさばさと床にファイルが散る。空いたスペースにトレイを置き、竜崎の前に紅茶とケーキを置いてやった。床に落ちたファイルを拾おうと屈んだ僕の腰に腕が回る。

「月くん、月くん」

背中に懐いてくる竜崎。囲った腕の中で身体を翻して、腰に抱きつく竜崎のへたれた髪に触れた。この数日、入浴も忘れて事件に没頭していた。

「竜崎。ケーキを食べたら風呂に入れ」

「まだ駄目です。連絡を待ってます」

「連絡はすぐに来るの？」

「いいえ。分析させてますので、3、40分はかかると思います」

「なら、入って来い。準備してきたから」

「用意がいいですね」

隈に縁取られた大きな黒い目がじっと覗き込む。

「一緒に・・・」

指を銜えた竜崎の顔が期待していた。

「独りで入って来い」

腰から竜崎を引き剥がし、バスルームに放り込んだ。またシャツで拭いたな。床から拾った服から甘い香りが漂い、眉を顰めた。竜崎が脱ぎ散らした服を洗濯機に放り込む。ポケットの中身は部屋に置いておけばいいか。

着替えの用意なんて気が回らないし、また全裸で出てきては風邪をひいてしまうから、と竜崎の着替えを取りに部屋に戻った。ドアを潜ったところで、竜崎の携帯が震えた。数コール分、震えて切れた。連絡待ちだと竜崎は言っていた。着信はその相手かもしれない。着替えを引っ張り出して、バスルームにいる竜崎に伝えようとしたところで、今度はコール音が机の上の端末から鳴った。

悩んだ後、僕は竜崎の端末のキーボードに指を置いた。彼がログインしているのを何度か見ているから、指の動きで打ったキーをなんとなく分かっていた。ログイン出来なければ、それでいいと思っていた。そして、マウスをクリック。

ログイン画面が切り替わり、いきなり通話が始まった。

『Ｌ、この間の話は？考えてくれたか？』

声の感じからして若い男。返事もないのに話し続ける。

『返事を先送りってアンタらしくねぇじゃん。もう夜神なんて放っておけば？』

突然、自分の名前が出てきて驚いた。これは竜崎が待っていた連絡じゃない。

『あんな奴、キラだった可能性があったかもしれないけど、今の夜神は絶対キラじゃないぜ。ちょっと頭の切れる、つまらない奴じゃん。アンタもそっちの興味は失せたんだろ。今は欲求不満の解消用か？最近の監視もポルノだし。賭けはアンタの勝ちだな』

くくっ、と通話の先にいる相手が喉の奥で笑った。その嘲笑はネットワーク、スピーカーを通しても、正確に僕に届いた。

『それにしても、アンタ、本当にえげつない嘘がうまいな。俺も一瞬信じかけたぜ。夜神なんて完全に騙されてる。何が経験がないだ。あぁー、夜神も可哀想。こんな酷い奴に処女奪われちゃってさ』

声が流れていく中を、ただ立ち尽くした。意識から離れたところで活動していた呼吸器が、危険を感じて自動的に息を飲み込む。肺から空気が全部抜けてしまっていた。

『散々笑わせて貰ったし面白かったけど、もう飽きた。この国も夜神ってやつも。アンタもたっぷり楽しんだろ？もういいじゃん。終わらせて帰ろうぜ』

視線が定まらない。ゆらゆらと眼球が揺れている。その後、続いていた言葉はもう耳に入らなかった。

全てが身体を抜けて出て行った。どうして立ち続けていられるのか不思議だった。そして、抜けて行った代わりに湧き起こってきたのは安堵。

安堵！竜崎に騙されていたのだと、ずっと嘘をつかれていたのだと憤る前に、僕は安堵していた。

容疑者だと疑われたまま共同生活を始めて、徐々に二人の距離が縮まった。食事も後片付けも洗濯も、普通の生活を一緒に過ごし、お互いの折り合いを見つけて言い争いもせずに暮らせるようになったら、また些細な事で喧嘩して、仲直りをした。そんな日々を積み重ねて、そして、・・・竜崎に好きだと言われた。

一緒に過ごす時間が増え、お互いの存在が心地よく馴染んだ末に、竜崎が僕に対して好意を抱いて関係を結んだと、僕はそう信じていた。信じ込もうとした。好意を抱いてくれ、僕もそれを返した相手の行動、言葉を疑いたくなかった。でも、何度も抑え込んでも消えなかった。それが竜崎に対して、不実だとさえ思っていた。

悲しい事に僕の疑いは正しくて、竜崎がしてきた事、言ってきた事は全部嘘だった。それがはっきりして、僕は安堵していた。疑いがあるままでは信じきれず、信じ切れないままだから疑いがあった。

頭がゆっくりと倒れた。唇からは力のない笑いが漏れてきた。笑える自分がおかしかった。何より自分が自分を笑っているのが滑稽だった。

*** *** *** *** ***

「君だろ？」

「あぁ・・・」

金髪を揺らして、気まずそうにメロが認めた。

中に通された部屋は汚かった。リビングの机には潰したビール缶が転がり、灰皿には吸殻が山になっていた。ソファーの周りにはコンビニの袋が溜まっている。座るにはゴミを片付けなければいけなかった。

「ビールでいいか？って、それしかないんだけど」

キッチンから缶を二つ持ってきたメロが、どっかりと隣に座る。プルトップを引き上げ、乾いた喉を潤すと話し始めた。

「あれは故意だった。仮にもＬの周囲にいる者が、通話の先にいる人間を確かめないまま話し始めるわけがない。あれは僕に聞かせたかったんだろう？」

あの時は出て行く事しか考えられず、そこまで思い至らなかった。けれど、時間が経ち、あの時の事を冷静に見れるようになった頃、それに気づいた。テーブルに載せたメロの足先が揺れる。

「その通りだよ。俺はライトを出て行かせようとした」

「なぜ？」

「俺はさ、昔、母親って言う女に施設に預けられた時、逃げ出してんだ。日本で育ったライトには想像が付かないかも知れないけど、結構そう言うガキが多いんだ。で、そう言うガキが集まってどうなるかと言うと、集団で暮らすようになる。オリバー・ツイストだよ。俺は盗みも騙しもしたけど、仲間だけは裏切らなかった。お互い助け合わなくては生きていけないんだから当然だろ？」

「それで？」

「どんなに上手くやってても子供の浅知恵だから、結局捕まって別の施設に預けられた。そこで俺はＬに逢った。やがてＬの手伝いに呼ばれる様になって、前のキラの時もライト達を監視してた」

Ｌが捜査本部に顔を見せた弊害だろう。ワタリの存在も知られ、捜査本部全体を監視する人間が別に必要になった。

「二人の同居が決まった時、どう言うつもりなのかＬに尋ねた。俺があの時、ライトに言った言葉は全部が嘘じゃない。火口が捕まりキラ事件が解決したのに、俺にはＬがライトに拘っているとしか思えなかった。ライトがＬの嘘に絆されて、嘘の言葉なのに笑ってる。俺はずっとそれを監視カメラで見てた。ライトがＬを信じようとするのに、Ｌは何も信じない。偽りの関係を続けて、ライトを裏切り続けてるのが見てられなかった」

ビールを口に含んだ。予想以上に口に苦味を残す。その後、メロが何をしたか知ってる。僕を哀れんで、メロは賭けた。

「ライトが独りになった時、端末に飛びついた。ライトが携帯に出るか、端末のパスワードを知ってるか、それは分からなかった。でも俺はライトに知らせてやりたかった」

結果、僕は竜崎の端末のパスワードを知っていて、メロの真実を含んだ嘘の言葉に自分の愚かさを知り、あの部屋を出て行った。面倒見のいいドジャーのお陰で。

「・・・あの後、竜崎はどうした？」

入浴している間に、終わってしまった同居。竜崎はあの後どうしたのか気になっていた。きっと、自分が終わらせずに済んで、面倒が減ったと思っただろうけど。

「ライトが部屋にいないのに気づくと、着替えもせずにライトの名前を呼びながら部屋という部屋を探してた。Ｌの部屋の床に落ちてた着替えとログインされた端末に何か起きた事を悟って、Ｌの部屋の監視映像を呼び出して見てた。それから、着替えてキッチンに行って、ライトの用意した食事を食べて、ライトが帰ってくるのを待ってた。リビングのソファーに座り込んで、ずっと動かなかった。噛み続けた指はぼろぼろだった。二日経ってもそのままで、ワタリが無理やりＬに食事を取らせた。眠らせるのにも薬が必要だった。そんな風にして待ち続けて、ライトが出て行って二週間目の日に、Ｌはライトがもう帰って来ない事を受け入れた。その日のうちにビルから出て行ったよ」

「・・・・・・」

「俺はＬから何も言われなかった。ただ、ありがとうございますってだけ。皮肉じゃないぜ、本気で言ってた。だから、俺がした事は正しかったのか分からなくなった。始まりは違ったかもしれないけど、Ｌは本当にライトが好きだったのかもって」

飲み干した缶をテーブルに置き、立ち上がった。メロが語った事は、もう今更だった。それを聞いたところで何も現実は変わらない。

「ビール、ご馳走様」

メロの言葉が追って来る。

「ライト、ごめん。ずっと謝りたかった」

「・・・メロが謝る事は何もない。メロのことがなくても、きっと駄目になってた」

ドアまで見送ってきたメロに別れを告げ、階段に向かった。


	7. おすそ分け

part 7 おすそ分け

メロたちの部屋から戻り、玄関のドアを開けた。リビングに通じるドアのガラス部分から灯りが漏れていた。そこにいるのは一人しかいない。ドアの前で立ち止まった。開けなくてはいけない事は分かっている。けれど、僕自身がそのドアを開けたいのか分からない。

それでも廊下に立っているわけにはいかず、ドアノブを掴み部屋に入った。

リビングのソファーには、いつものスタイルで座る竜崎。お茶もケーキも彼の前にないまま、ソファーに座っていた。

「・・・待ってたのか？」

「月くんが帰るのを、待ってました」

眩しそうに目を細めて、僕を見上げた。お互い、何を指しているのか分かっていた。

「そう・・・。明日からメロたちの護衛は必要ない。車の送迎も要らないから」

リビングを通り抜け、自分の部屋に向かった。

「また逃げるんですか？」

ソファーを通り過ぎた時、竜崎から掛けられた言葉。

「また、何も言わず背を向けるんですか？」

足を止めた。ほぼ確実にメロとの会話を視ているだろうから、もしかしたら竜崎から何かアクションがあるかもしれないと思っていた。でも、こんなにストレートに尋ねてくると思わなかった。

「言っている意味が分からない」

「いいえ。月くんは分かっているはずです」

「・・・僕に何を言って欲しいんだ？」

部屋の雰囲気に相応しい重い溜息をひとつ吐いた。止めた足の方向を変え、竜崎と向かい合った。彼を見て鼓動が少し激しくなった心臓を守る様に、両腕を胸の前で組んだ。竜崎の言葉に乗って、責めるような言葉は言わない。

「・・・月くんがメロに言った言葉は正しいと思います。メロのことがなくても、私達は、・・・私達の関係はいずれ駄目になっていたでしょう」

あの時のことに直面しようとしている。ずっと頭から離れなかった。繰り返し、夢に見てしまうくらい。竜崎は・・・どうだったのだろう？どうしていたのだろう？

「同意が得られて嬉しいよ。でも、お前と僕の立場は違うと理解しないのか？お前と僕の間に関係なんてものはなかった。お前が僕に見せたもので本当のものなんてなかったろ？」

「それは・・・お互い様です」

がりっと爪を噛む音。唇を弄っていた指を噛んでいた。厚い前髪の隙間から黒い目が僕を見ていた。

「お前は、僕が信用しやすい、僕に合わせた竜崎を用意した。けど、そんな竜崎はどこにもいない。以前の僕は愚かにも、お前の思惑通り、その竜崎を信用してお前とメロを笑わせた。賭けの取り分はなんだった？僕と一緒に暮らした面倒を補うものだったか？」

傷ついた感情から迸った言葉ではなく、あの時から身体に淀んでいた毒を吐いた。言葉を発した唇が苦い。

「それなら、なぜ私を竜崎と呼び続けるんですか・・・？」

何もかも押し潰したような低い声。それでも、僕の耳に届いた。

「それしか知らないからだ。Ｌはお前の探偵としての通り名だろう」

再び部屋へ歩き出した僕の前に、ソファーから飛び起きた竜崎が立ちはだかった。

「月くん・・・」

二度、三度と、言葉を捜して竜崎の薄い唇が動いた。けれど、何も出てこなかった。合わさったままの深い黒い目は僕を見つめたまま。そこにあるものが分からないわけじゃない。だけど・・・。

掌で顔を撫で降ろし、竜崎が言うべき事を尋ねた。

「僕もメロも話した。竜崎、次はお前の番だと思わないか？」

竜崎の噛んでない方の手がジーンズで拭われた

「・・・それとも、僕は話すに値しないか？お前がそう思うのなら・・・」

「話せば、」

「え？」

「話せば、また一緒に暮らしてくれますか？」

「・・・今も一緒に暮らしている」

「気付かない振りをしないで下さい。ずるいです、月くん」

「今は関係ないだろ？なぜそれが出てくるんだ・・・」

「関係なくありません。私が話すと言う事は、そう言う事です」

「・・・」

竜崎の話を聞きたいけれど、正直なところ、同居をどうしたいのか分からない。答えに逡巡していると、ソファーに座りなおした竜崎が隣に座る様にと座面を叩いた。

僕は竜崎から離れたところに腰を下ろした。腕は自分を守るように身体に巻きつけたまま。

「まずは、お前の話を聞いてからだ」

*** *** *** *** ***

『あなたの隣でみた景色は 永遠に続きそうな夢でした』

初めは興味だった。私と同じくらい推理力があるのに、時折ひどく幼い所を見せる。幼いところを突けば、思うとおりの反応が返ってくる事もあるし、予想外に鋭い反応を返す事もある。けれど、その経験の乏しさが、いずれ彼を滅ぼすだろうと私は予測していた。

記憶の混濁が認められた時も、ずいぶん安い手を使うものだと思った。それならと、24時間監視を続けて、綻びを出す瞬間を見てやろうとした。

だが、その瞬間は訪れることなく火口逮捕となり、私は監視を解く必要に迫られた。久しぶりに楽しい玩具を手放すのは気が乗らず、監視の名目で共同生活を続けた。私は彼がキラだと確信していたから。

手錠を外した事で、本来の夜神月らしい側面が見えてきた。手錠がない所為で、容疑者としての緊張が薄れたのだろう。

共同生活の間にも、私の元に来る依頼を片付けていた。幼女ばかりを狙った暴行殺人の記録を見せた事がある。残された家族の元に、幼女の身に降りかかった暴行を収めたビデオテープが送りつけられる、殺された幼女もその家族もいたぶる陰湿な事件だった。

その時の月の言葉。隠しても隠しきれていない、犯罪者の逮捕よりも被害者と同じ末路を願う意図があった。月の手にあの黒いノートがあったら？ノートに名前を書くことで、新しい被害者を食い止めることが出来るなら、彼は書いているかもしれない。

オリジナルキラから被害者の増加を食い止め、犯罪の抑止が出来ると言う可能性と、自分がそうする事ができると言う自覚を抜いたものが月ではないのだろうか。彼と暮らしている中でそんな風に思い始めていた。

私の推理通り、彼がキラだと立証するには、殺人ノートを彼が使った証拠がいる。だが、火口の逮捕の際に得たノートからは彼の指紋、筆跡など月に繋がるものは何も出なかった。残るは、彼がキラだと言う夜神月自身の自白。それを得る必要があった。

だが、彼と一緒の時間が増えるにつれて、自白を得ると言う同居の本来の目的が変わって行くのが分かった。メロからもやる気があるのかと言われる始末。けれど、変わるのを止める気はなかった。

私の言葉や行動に笑ったり、呆れたり、怒ったりする月。一番多いのは、仕方がないと呆れて溜息を吐く月だった。でも、その後に私の世話をして楽しそうに笑う。妹がいると聞いているから、元から世話好きなのだろうが、ワタリと異なり、彼に世話をされるのは嫌ではなかった。

ある日、捜査を終え部屋に戻ると、月の姿が見えない時があった。私がドアを開けると、いつもキッチンで忙しく立ち回っているのに、必ずお帰りと出迎え、私の今日を尋ねてくるのに。彼がいない部屋は寒々しくて、その寒さに急きたてられる様に彼を探した。

見つけたのは、彼の自室。彼はベッドでうたた寝をしていた。窓からの日差しで心地良さそうだった。何も悩むことのない穏やかな寝顔。彼に指す日差しが角度を変えるまで眺めていた。彼は私の思惑通り、警戒を解いた。私はそれを喜ぶべきなのに・・・。

彼が警戒を解き、おそらく好意まで抱いてくれる相手は私ではない。指先が月の暖かな頬に触れた。こうして触れられる月も私のものではない。

自分が仕掛けた罠に、自分が囚われたのが分かった。それでも、もう抜け出せない・・・。

端末からメロの声が流れる。端末がログインされているのを見た時、全てが終わったのに気付いていた。

少しでも終わりを先延ばししたかった私は、毎日扉の前でする決意を実行することが出来なかった。今日こそ月に全てを明かす。彼を解放し、自由にする。だが、固めたはずの決意も、月が私を出迎え、お帰りと笑いかけてくれる前には脆く崩れ去った。

全てを知った月が出て行くのは予想していた事だった。それでも、もしかしたら・・・。もしかしたら、月が戻り、私の話を聞きに来るかもしれないと淡い期待を抱いた。強欲な私は、こんな事になっても月に許しを期待していた。

けれど、それと同時に、これで良かったのだと言う思いもあった。まだ若い彼にはやりたい事、叶えたい夢があったはずだ。けれど、私はきっとそれを許す事は出来ない。彼の翼をもぎ、私が作った檻の中で慈しみたくなる。月は独立心が強く、いつまでも私の庇護下にいるはずがない。彼を拘束する檻に必ず気付き、私を憎むようになる。

月が成長する過程に、私は必要ではなかった。月のためを考えるなら、このまま手放すべきだった。どんな感情を私が抱いているかは関係がなかった。

噛み過ぎた爪はぼろぼろで、もう歯を立てる場所はなかった。それでも、紅い皮膚に歯を立てた。痛みが正気づかせてくれる。月が見せた顔を一つ一つ思い出した。月が話した言葉を一つ一つ思い出した。月が私に頬を染めて話した言葉が途切れた。喉が詰まる。

この私が、自己犠牲的な感情を抱いたのは初めてだった。

*** *** *** *** ***

「だから、僕が出て行くのを止めなかった。けれど、ずっと僕を監視続けた？」

「はい・・・」

「メロとの賭けは？」

「人を操るには、愛情を手段にするのが最も効果的です。推理力は私と同等でも、貴方はまだ幼く感情の駆け引きの経験が限られている。キラ事件は火口逮捕で終わりを告げましたが、私は貴方以外の者がキラだと認められなかった。私の推理を立証するには、貴方をキラとする証拠を見つける事は困難で、自白が必要でした。だから、私は貴方と共に住む間にそれを引き出そうとした」

「愛情を用いて警戒を緩めて僕にお前を信じさせ、キラだったと自白を取ろうとした。その手段が僕相手に有効かどうか、それがメロと交わした賭けだった」

「そう、です・・・。私を軽蔑しますか？」

「誇れる事ではないね」

「・・・はい」

「でも、分からない。それなら、どうして僕の帰国後、浚うようにこの部屋に連れて来た？その上、キラ事件を口実に、また一緒に住んで欲しいなんて・・・」

「浚いでもしないと、貴方は私と逢おうとしないでしょう？」

「正当化するつもりか？」

憎らしいほど竜崎だった。眇めた僕の視線を気にも止めず、手が伸びてきて腕に触れた。

「私を忘れるきっかけはあった。でも、貴方はそれに乗らなかった。忘れていないと思うのは、私の思い込みですか？」

竜崎との事を完全に忘れられるきっかけは、彼が言う通り確かにあった。ただ、上手く行かなかった。

ジャン。９歳年上のフランス人。背が高く、僕より体格が良くて、髪も髭もふさふさして、まるで熊みたいなのに笑うと目が消えた。僕を甘やかすのが好きで仕方のない人だった。

日本に短期留学で来ていたジャンと出逢って、お互い時間が許す限り一緒に過ごした。帰国して関係は自動消滅したけど、ICPOの本部があるリヨンで助教授になったジャンと再会した。不思議な事に、別れていた時間がなかった様に、関係はスムーズに始まった。

付き合った他の人たちのように、僕の中に誰かがいることを知っても、怒ることはなく、生きていたらそんな事はある、まるごと君だから仕方ないね。と許してくれた。ただ、君の傍に今いるのは私だよ、と釘を刺すのも忘れず、言葉よりも雄弁に抱き締めてくれた。

お互いの家を行ったり来たりした後、同棲は自然に始まった。彼の傍が心地よくて、たくさん笑ったと思う。家族と一緒の時でも味わった事のない解放感、僕がそのまま存在することを許してくれる安らぎがあった。僕の過去を無理やり聞き出すこともなく、でも聞いて欲しい時はちゃんと聞いてくれた。全部話すことは出来なかったけれど、初めて他人に竜崎との事を話せた相手だった。

でも、ジャンにパートナーシップを結びたいと言われた時、僕は返事が出来なかった。その後、ジャンは荷物を持って部屋から出て行った。本当に人生を過ごしたい人は誰かよく考えなさい、過去に起きた事は過去に置いて、その事に囚われてはいけないよ、と最後まで僕を気遣ってくれた。

ジャンとの別れは辛かった。思い出が残る二人の家だった部屋で、料理することも満足に眠ることも出来なくなった。ただ、日々の生活のためだけに、出来合いのものを買って食べていた。けれど、その痛みは、あの日ビルを出た時に感じた、身が裂け息が出来ない程の痛みではなかった。

こんなにも時が経ったと言うのに、僕はまだ彼の影を引き摺っている。僕はいつその影から抜けられるのか。どうしてジャンでは駄目なのか。理性では既に答えを見つけているのに、感情がついて行かない。

「・・・アイバーと逢ったのは、ジャンとの事があった後だったな」

竜崎の手から身体を引いて逃れた。腕にはまだ熱が残っていた。竜崎の跡を残す皮膚に触れようとした指を、組んだ腕を掴む事で止めた。

「あの時の貴方には、傍にいる人間が必要でした・・・」

空に浮いた手を膝に戻し、俯いて床を見る竜崎。長い黒髪が横から見る竜崎の表情を隠していた。アイバーが来た理由をおおよそ理解していたけれど、不快感は止められない。言葉が口から出ていた。その声音に、傷ついた感情が表れていないのに安堵した。

「そのために、アイバーを僕に寄越したわけだ。彼はお前に弱みがあるから、それを代償にしてアイバーに僕を慰めさせた。お前は、ずっと他の誰かに抱かれる僕を見てたわけだ。見ていたものは楽しかったか？」

がたん、と派手な音がするのと同時に、竜崎に顔を掴まれていた。

「楽しかったはずがないでしょう！」

額が触れる程に間近に迫った竜崎の顔。覗き込む瞳に、その近さに戸惑った。

「貴方に触れたあらゆる人間を憎悪しました。貴方に触れた手を切り落とし、貴方を見た瞳を潰してやりたかった。私は触れられないのに・・・。月くん、貴方もたやすく貴方自身に触れる恩恵を与えた」

ぎりっと噛み締めた歯に、潰された言葉を竜崎が話す。

「貴方が私ではない相手に笑顔を向ける。それだけで、身が焦がれる程の嫉妬を感じました。そこにいるのは私だったはずなのに！」

「りゅ、ざき・・・」

こんな風に竜崎が感情を吐露するのは初めてだった。好きだと告白された時も、身体を繋げた時にも、竜崎の中にこんな激しい感情を感じたことはなかった。初めて見る竜崎の姿だった。

「それでも、貴方が・・・。他の誰かといる方が貴方にとって幸せなら、私は見ているだけで耐えられると思ったんです」

顔を掴んでいた手が滑り落ち、腰に回された。僕をゆるく抱き肩に顔を埋めた竜崎の表情は分からなくなった。視界を埋めた竜崎の髪が揺れている。竜崎に触れようと上げかけた手は途中で止まり、逡巡して、結局触れないまま落ちた。

「竜崎・・・、お前は僕にどうして欲しいんだ・・・」

「最初に言いました。また貴方と一緒に住みたいんです。月くんと一緒に食事をして、たわいもない事に笑って喧嘩して、身体を繋げて、一緒のベッドに眠る。そして、貴方が起きるのを見る。貴方と暮らしたあの日々は、私には楽しかったんです。私が仕掛けた事なのに、壊したくなかった・・・」

竜崎の囲みの中で聞く彼の言葉に目を閉じた。淡々とした言葉には渇望が見えて、どうしたらいいか分からない。こんな風に求められていたなんて知らない。強く目蓋を閉じた後、僕は竜崎の肩を押した。身を離して、二人の距離を開ける。

肩に置いた手も離して、竜崎から下がった。

「僕は・・・、もう一度お前を信じられるか分からない。今、お前が話した言葉も信じていいのか分からない」

「当然です・・・。月くんがそう言うのも理解できます」

もう一度、竜崎の手が伸びてきた。体の脇に垂らしたままだった手に触れる。

「ですが、車も護衛もそのままです。貴方を貶めるわけではなく、私が心配なんです。貴方を安全にしておきたいんです」

*** *** ***

『あなたの隣で見た景色が 永遠に続きそうで怖かった』

天井を見つめて、何度目かの寝返りを打った。部屋に戻りベッドに入ったけれど、眠りは訪れてくれない。

竜崎の告白を考えていた。メロの事がなくても、あのままの生活を続けていたら、きっと僕は竜崎を憎むようになっていたと思う。竜崎はそうならないように上手く立ち回ったかもしれないけれど。単に好きという感情だけでは関係は上手く行かない。

竜崎との生活は楽しくて、僕が知らないものをたくさん見せてくれた。でも、それはいずれも竜崎の手で既に選ばれたもの。竜崎が見せた世界は、酷く狭まったものだった。

父の後を継ぎ、いずれ警察官になるのは間違いないが、本だけの知識ではない多くの事を学びたかった。たくさんの物を見、多くの場所を訪れる。富めるものがあれば、貧しいものもいる。人は善良なだけではなく、時に拷問すら出来る野蛮性を持つ。弱者と強者。集団と個。それぞれの力。

竜崎の隣では、竜崎だけの意見。世界中の警察を超越する竜崎の権力。竜崎しかいない世界。

僕にはそれが怖かった。

今の僕が、昔の僕がなりたかった自分か分からない。でも、そう悪くないと思っている。多くの人と関わり、それなりの経験も積んだ。警察官としてのキャリアも今のところ満足のいくものだった。

暗闇を睨みつける。そうしても、暗闇の中に答えは浮かんで来ないと知っていたけれど。

僕はどうしたいのだろう。今回のキラ事件が終わったら、僕はどうする？竜崎は・・・？また彼の言葉が嘘だったら？

過去は過去に置いて。ジャンの言葉が蘇る。僕はパートナーシップの返事が出来なかった時、竜崎の姿を思い出していた。

*** *** ***

「・・・なぜあなた達がここにいるんですか？」

「ライトが誘ってくれたから」

「なぁ、皿ってこれ？」

キッチンに入ると、下のフロアにいるはずの彼らがいた。

「それは見れば分かります。いる理由を聞いているんです」

「ライトが俺達の食生活を哀れんで、食事に誘ってくれた。あー、ライトって優しい！」

「コンビニの食事ばかりだと栄養が偏るしね。ありがとう、メロ」

皿を渡したメロに、エプロン姿の月が微笑みかける。

「・・・・・・・・・ケーキばかりの私を可哀想なんて思わなかったのに」

つい、恨み言が口を突いてしまった。そんな私をメロとマットがにやにやと笑う。

月が料理するのを傍まで寄って眺めた。この前も思ったことだが、昔より手際がいい。自炊生活の長さが現れていた。覗き込んだ私の鼻にバターが溶けて焼ける匂いが届いた。月の手元のフライパンの中で黄色の塊が踊っていた。

「月くんのオムレツ！酷いです、私まだ味わっていないのに・・・。こんな奴らに先を越されるなんて・・・」

「訳の分からない事を言ってないで、コーヒーを淹れたら？」

「はぁ・・・」

オムレツは月が始めて私に作ってくれた思い出の料理。再び始まった共同生活では、同じ食卓だが食べるものは別で、ただ彼と一緒に食事をしている事で満足していた。

それなのに、よりよって彼の料理の貴重さが分からない奴らに、先を越されるなんて思わなかった。

「Ｌが自分でコーヒー淹れてる。なんかキモッ」

「つくづく失礼ですね。コーヒーなんて、フィルターをセットして、その中に豆をいれて、お湯を注ぐだけです。簡単なものです」

「昔、エスプレッソでもこんなに濃くないって言うコーヒーを飲まされたことがあるよ」

「豆の分量を間違えただけです・・・」

月がこんな自然に昔の事を口にするのは初めてだった。それだけなのに、酷く嬉しい。彼の言葉だけで浮かれている私がいた。

私は期待してもいいのだろうか？

月と私用に味を調節したカップをテーブルに置いた。メロたちは好きにすればいい。私がコーヒーを淹れる間に食事の用意は終わり、皿が並んでいた。

「あの・・・、月くん・・・」

「なに？嫌いだった？」

「とんでもないです！そんな事はあり得ませんが、あの・・・私も食べて良いんですか？」

「口に合わなきゃ、冷蔵庫にいつものケーキがあるよ。それを食べたら？」

隣でメロとマットが、ひど！せっかくライトが作ったのに。甲斐性無しが偉そうにと言い合っていた。

「食べても良いんですか？」

「どうぞ」

再度尋ねた私に短く答えた月は、私が淹れたカップを傾けていた。見事に焼けたオムレツを口にした。ふんわりと甘い。願っていたが、再び味わえると思っていなかった。口元がむずむずする。

「美味しいです」

「そう。野菜も残すなよ」

皿に彩りを加える野菜ももちろん食べた。昔の様に片づけを私が請け負い、月は出勤の支度をしに部屋に戻った。

私が片づけを終える頃に、ジャケットを手に月がリビングに戻った。

「今日はどっちが担当？メロ？」

「そう、俺。やった。ライトと同伴出勤じゃん」

「・・・そんな言葉、どこで覚えてくるの？」

「月くん」

メロとじゃれあう月に近寄った。スーツ姿も凛々しい、大人の男だった。

「昨日も言いましたが、貴方が守りを必要とする存在じゃないのは分かっています。が、私がそうしたいんです。月くんが心配なんです」

「竜崎がしたいなら、そうすればいい」

「はい。ありがとうございます」

「それじゃあ・・・、行って来ます」

「気をつけて」

早くと急かすメロと一緒に部屋を出て行った。玄関まで付いて行き、月の姿が見えなくなるまで見送った。

「うっわ、ラブラブ。何時の間に仲直りしたんだよ？俺ら邪魔だった？」

「何ですか、ラブラブって・・・」

「照れなくていいじゃん、Ｌ」

「私は照れてません」

「何、真剣に答えてるんだよ。剥きになるなって、Ｌ」


	8. 不倫？

part 8 不倫？

「夜神刑事、1番に魅上検事からです」

「ありがとう」

電話を繋いでくれた山本刑事に礼を言い、受話器を取り上げた。本部の刑事達は検事と言う言葉にざわめき、眉を潜めた。なぜ検事からの電話が本部長の相沢さんにではなく、僕になのかと。事件以外の事に気を取られすぎる刑事たちに目を転がしたくなるのを抑えた。

「夜神です」

外からなのか、ざわざわと街の雑音が入る。その中に微かに長引く聞き慣れたチャイムの音。駅か？

背後の音を縫うように低い声が受話器から流れ出した。

「ご無沙汰をしまして。魅上です」

「こちらこそ連絡も取らず失礼しました。それで、今日は？」

「先日の約束を果たそうと思いまして。今、東京駅です。半時間もすれば霞ヶ関に到着します。ご都合はいかがですか？」

「分かりました」

待ち合わせの場所を決めて電話を切った。すぐに席から立ち上がり、相沢さんの元に行った。まわりの刑事たちは、作業を止め、僕の動きに集中していた。

近寄った僕に報告書を読んでいた相沢さんが気付く。周りに聞こえないよう、警察に属するもの独特の発声で話を始めた。

「魅上検事から連絡がありました。これから接触します」

「Ｌには・・・」

「通話を監視しているでしょうから、もう知っているはずです」

「分かった。だが、一人では行かせられない。松田をついて行かせるから・・・っといないな。おい、松田はどこに行った？」

相沢さんが声を張り上げて、刑事達に尋ねた。すると、僕達に一番近い机にいた最年少の刑事が、松田さんの行方を答えた。

「コーヒーを買いに出て行きました」

「まったく、あいつは・・・。タイミングの悪さはいつまでも変わらない」

呆れたように呻く相沢さん。この場合は松田さんにもどうにも出来ないタイミングだったけれど、それが松田さんと言うだけで納得しそうになる。

「あの、もしかして夜神刑事と聞き込みとかですか？それなら、僕が代わりに行きます！」

そう言って、山本刑事は自分の顔を指差した。腹に何かを抱える刑事が多い中で、山本さんは松田さん以外に雑談を交わせる刑事だった。普段は松田さんより言う事がしっかりしていて頼もしいが、こう言う仕草に年相応の若さが現れる。普段なら彼と共に捜査をする事に異論はないが、今回ばかりは事情が違っていた。

「いえ、大丈夫です」

「だが・・・」

「一人では行きませんので」

僕が捜査本部以外の人間とも事件に関わっていると知っている相沢さんは、それ以上の追求をせず退出を許可した。

本部から出て向かったのはエレベーターではなくトイレ。都合の良いことに、中には誰もいない。念のため、個室を一つ一つ確認する。誰もいないのを確認してから、鏡の前でポケットから小さな箱を取り出した。

中には、今朝、竜崎に渡された超小型の通信装置。通信チャンネルは常にオープンにしておくと言っていた。

同居が始まった当初、異常な数の盗聴器とカメラが僕の部屋に仕掛けられていた。探知機で全て探し出し、竜崎に突きつけた。毎日、帰宅後に新たに設置されていないか調べると付け加えて。

けれど、僕が取り外した日以降、部屋に盗聴器とカメラが仕掛けられた様子はなかった。竜崎の部屋を除いたフロア全体も調べたが、メーターが振り切り、存在が確認されたのは玄関にだけ。帰国後、しばらくは毎日盗聴器とカメラの存在を調べていたが、今は調べていない。もう、その必要がないと判断したのだ。

今回も監視のためなら、竜崎は黙って僕に盗聴器を付ける事も出来た。以前の彼なら間違いなく、そうしていただろう。

けれど、竜崎はそうしなかった。ただ、僕と竜崎、双方向に通じる通信装置を渡しただけ。それを付けるか付けないかは、僕の選択を尊重した。

箱から小さなチップのようなものを取り出し、耳に貼り付けた。痛みも何もなく、自分でつけなければ、存在にすら気付かなかっただろう。

「・・・竜崎？」

小声で囁いた。

「聞こえています。感度は問題ないようですね」

予想していたよりもクリアに竜崎の声が聞こえた。まるで耳元に唇を寄せられ、声を注ぎ込まれる様だった。腰にざわざわと感覚が溜まる。付けたばかりの装置を外したくなっていた。

「これから魅上さんと接触する」

「はい」

「場所は裁判所だ」

「現在、取り扱われている事件を調べさせています。分かり次第、お知らせします。が、月君、一人で行動しないで下さいと言ったはずです」

「一人じゃないだろ？今日は誰？メロ？」

車を尾行するバイクに跨った人物は、黒のフルフェイスのヘルメットを被っていて中が誰なのか分からなかった。おそらくメロかマットのどちらかだと思うが、これから行く所ではその二人だと都合が悪い。

「・・・・・・・・・マットでしたが、ステファンを待機させました」

「ならいい」

黒髪のステファンなら日本の裁判所内を歩き回っても、さほど違和感はない。尾行を変えてもらう手間が省けた。

「分かっていると思いますが、魅上と二人きりになるのはなるべく避けてください」

「僕を誰だと思っているんだ。被疑者と会う時の心得くらい分かっている」

鏡に写った自分に向かって話しているが、僕の視線の先は僕自身ではなく通話の先の竜崎だった。機材に囲まれた部屋のソファーに座って、苛々と爪を噛んでいる。

「貴方が被疑者と会い、その場で逮捕に結びついた事件も知っています。だとしても、貴方に危害が及ぶ可能性のある事には変わりが無い」

「僕は刑事だ。いつだって危険はある」

「・・・分かっています」

袖口のクロノグラフをちらりと見た。待ち合わせ場所に向かうのに十分な時間を見ていたが、それでもいつまでも時間があるわけじゃない。

「・・・約束する事は出来ない。だけど、無茶はしない様に心がける」

「ありがとうございます。それで充分です」

トイレから出てエレベーターに向かう。それ以上、余計な事は話さなかった。どうすべきか相談するまでもない。ロビー階にエレベーターが到着する。両側に開いた扉を抜け、外へと歩き出した。

警察庁と裁判所は通りを挟んだ向かい。信号が変わるのを待った。

「月君・・・」

「なに？」

すぐ傍にいないが、信号待ちの人間は幾人かいた。独り言を話す怪しい人間に思われる危険は避けたいので、声を潜めて返事をした。

「そんな状況は食い止めるつもりでいますが、最悪のケースを考えて話しておこうと思います」

続けて聞こえてきたのは、静かに一語一音を宣言するような確かな声。

「私は再び貴方を失うつもりはありません」

雑踏の中、他の音は押しやられ、竜崎の声だけが際立って聞こえた。

「・・・りゅ・・・」

信号が変わった。信号待ちをしていた人々が不思議そうに止まったままの僕を眺めて、次々に傍を過ぎていく。止まっていた呼吸を再開し、信号を歩き出した。装置からは沈黙のようでいて、ごく微かに竜崎の呼吸が聞こえていた。

「夜神さん」

信号を渡った先、裁判所入り口に黒のロングコート、僕より長めの黒髪で長身の男。眼鏡を掛けた姿が資料とは異なっていたが、そこに立っていたのは、京都地方検事局の魅上検事だった。

「魅上検事、ですね」

竜崎の最後の言葉が気がかりだったが、ひとまず意識から弾いた。

*** *** ***

彼に連れてこられたのは、法廷の1室。部屋の前面では、苛々と足を組み替えては揺らす、シンプルな服装の若い男。そして、疲れて俯いた老夫婦がいた。事件の犯人と、その犯人に子供を無理やり奪われた親。表情と裁判の成り行きを見守る態度だけを見たら、どちらが裁かれる立場なのか分からなかった。

「裁判を傍聴された事は？」

理由があるようで無い、相手は誰でも良かったと言う事件はもう珍しくないのか、傍聴席は半分も埋まっていなかった。僕達は関係者の座る前列から離れて裁判を傍聴していた。

声を潜めて話す魅上さんの言葉を聞き漏らさないように、僕は体を少し彼の方に傾けていた。

「研修で一度。刑事になってからは、検察側の証人として数回あります」

返事をする僕の声も潜めたものだった。横に座る魅上さんを伺う。検事と言う仕事柄、きっちりしたスーツだが、それでも趣味の良い着こなしだった。彼の知的な雰囲気と長身が際立っていた。もしこんな状況でなかったら、彼とはプライベートでも楽しめたかもしれない。

「今日の判決、どうなるか分かりますか？」

「専門家ではありませんので・・・」

「では、夜神さんはあの犯人はどうなるべきだとお考えですか？貴方個人の意見なら言えるはず」

魅上さんの視線が僕に流れたのが分かった。反応を観察されている。

「被告の弁護人は精神鑑定を望むでしょう。ですが、犯行を見る限り、彼には責任能力がないと言い難い」

犯行時の状態を覚えていないと言うが、怯える女性を縛り上げ、携帯電話を取り上げてから暴行、殺害に及んだ。そして、犯行後には発覚を遅らせる工作をした上、指紋を綺麗にふき取り、凶器の隠滅まで行った。被告は逮捕されるまで、同様の犯行を4回繰り返していた。

「精神鑑定請求は不当だと？」

「彼は４人の人間を殺した罪に相当する裁きを受けるべきだ。彼は被害者たちの未来を奪っただけでなく、その家族が見るはずだった未来も奪った。残された家族たちも、今まで通りとはいかないでしょう」

裁判では残された家族が、被害者の夢を語っていた。もう決して適う事の無い夢。彼女は看護士になりたかった。そのための学校に通い、来年の春には卒業して、その夢の一歩を踏み出すはずだった。

事件を聞かされて、一気に十歳は老いてしまった両親は、彼女のウェディング姿を見ることも出来なければ、孫をその腕に抱くことも出来ない。先に逝くはずの自分達が子供を弔い、もう彼女の思い出が増えることはない。

失ったものの重みで体が小さく見えていた母親は、それでも精一杯背筋を伸ばし、被告を見据えた。「誰でもいい」、そう言った男が簡単に奪った命の意味を訴えていた。

ざわりと法廷が騒ぐ。訴え終えた家族が崩れ落ちたのだ。事件発生から磨り減り続けた彼女の精神力と体力は底を尽き掛けていた。それでも、掻き集めて訴えた声は、聞いていた被告の足を、ただ組み替えさせただけだった。

「あの男に反省の色はない。そんな奴に更生など見込めない。彼を極刑に裁くことが正義です」

わざと極論を展開した。だが、多少なりとも同じような意見を僕は抱いていた。

「・・・やはり貴方は私が見込んだ通りの方だ」

部屋が一層ざわつき始めた。被告が係員に腕を持たれ連れ出されていた。被害者家族はお互いを支えあうようにして出て行った。残った傍聴者たちも徐々に部屋から消えていく。

「終わりましたか」

脱いだコートと鞄を手に持ち、魅上さんが立ち上がる。僕もそれにならった。

「約束した食事ですが、店を予約しました。ここから遠くありません。行きましょうか？」

腰に触れた手に促されて、僕達も扉に向かって歩き出した。

ふと、頭の後に視線を感じて振り返った。そこに魅上さんがいるのは当然なのだが、それでも感じる違和感。

「何か？」

振り返ったまま顔を見詰める僕に魅上さんが尋ねた。

「いえ・・・。日本では僕でも長身に入るので、見下ろされる感覚を忘れてました。魅上さんも背が高いですね。何かスポーツでも？」

「大したことはしていません。ジムに通っているだけです。健全な肉体に健全な精神が宿る、ですよ」

それでいったら、あいつは不健全な精神しか持ち得ない。今も通信装置で聞いている、不健全の塊である竜崎の反応が想像できた。

「どうしました？何か可笑しな事を言いましたか？」

「いえ、まさに魅上さんの仰る通りだと思います」

*** *** ***

連れてこられたのは料亭の一室だった。一介の検事と刑事が食事をするには分が過ぎていた。魅上さんにその事を言えば、僕に相応しい店を選んだと返されてしまった。

「僕の将来を買ってくださるのは有難いと思っています。ですが、僕はまだ単なる一刑事にしか過ぎません。ここまでして頂く理由はありません」

勤務中なので二人の前に置かれたお茶を啜った後、魅上さんが話し始めた。

「・・・先日の電話で私が東京に転属になったと話しましたが、覚えていらっしゃいますか？」

「えぇ・・・」

「検事になり初めての赴任先は東京でした。ですから、今回の転属は戻ると言う事になります」

それは資料で見た職歴にもあった。職歴の一番上に、東京の検事局の名前があり、その下には3年後の日付で京都のものだった。魅上さんほど優秀な検事が、なぜ京都なのか不思議だった。

「京都への転属は、私が行った主張が原因でした」

「主張？」

「先ほど、夜神さんも言われましたが、更生の出来ないどうしようもない人間は、この社会から削除すべきだと主張したのですよ。実際、幾つかの討論番組にも出演し、当時の風潮の中でそれなりの支持を得ました。ですが、その主張の旗手となるべき人間を私は間違えた。その人間が低俗だと知れると、支持も一気に反対へと傾き、私自身も地方へと飛ばされる事になりました」

法廷で掛けていた眼鏡を外した魅上さんの眼差しが、僕に固定されたまま揺らがない。それどころか、一見冷静な黒なのに、話が進むにつれ奥に隠れた熱がマグマの様にうねり出していた。

「ご存知の様に日本の法律は性善説を礎にしています。ですが、望むべく良心を持ち合わせず、存在価値の無い、それどころか、存在自体が悪となる者がいる。そんな人間は社会からの削除が当然です。罪から何人たりとも逃れることは出来ない。罪に相応しい罰でもって裁かれる。これはごく簡単な事ですが、それを理解せず、自分だけは逃れられると思っている馬鹿が何と多い事か・・・。罪には、容赦なく、迅速かつ正当に裁かれる。それが、社会が持つべき規律なのです」

魅上さんのボルテージは上昇し、語り続ける姿はまるで狂信者だった。

「無意味な価値観が多様化しすぎた今こそ、私達には強い姿勢で犯罪者に挑む、新しい司法が必要です。夜神さん、それは貴方となら実現可能なのです」

机の上に出していた僕の手に、魅上さんの手が重ねられた。

「詳しく聞かせて頂けますか？」

魅上さんの手の下からそっと手を引き抜いた。彼に怒りの様子は無い。

「喜んで。私達の司法でもって裁かれるべき人間を、失礼ながら私が選択しました。こちらが捜査資料です。どうぞ」

魅上さんの傍に置かれた鞄からファイルを取り出して、僕の前に置いた。置かれた資料に手を伸ばす。

「触らないで下さい、月君」

通信装置から竜崎の声。資料に触れる前に指が止まった。

鋭い音を立てて開かれた襖から、捜査本部の刑事がなだれ込む。直ぐ様、魅上さんが拘束され、腕を背後に捩られていた。そして、スーツばかりの中で異様さが際立つジーンズにシャツ姿の男。耳に掛けていたインカムを投げ捨て、机の上のファイルを掴んだ。

「竜崎・・・」

ファイルから取り出した資料をばらばらと捲る。いくら竜崎が速読に優れていたとしても、内容を読めてはいない。

「竜崎？いや、違う・・・。お前が・・・！」

「黙れ、魅上！」

「・・・っ！」

後で拘束された腕を刑事に掴まれ、魅上さんは無理やり立たされていた。掴まれた腕が痛むのか、顔が苦痛で歪んだ。

資料を捲っていた音が止まった。竜崎の両手に資料が開かれていた。

「確認しました。魅上が今回のキラです」

竜崎は部屋の天井近くを睨んでいた。


	9. 出張帰宅

part 9 出張帰宅

竜崎は天井近くの空間を睨んだまま。僕も同じ所を見るが何も見えない。

「竜崎、いいか？」

天井を睨んだままの竜崎の手から相沢さんが資料を取った。キャンパスノートから切り離した様な一枚。白地の紙に罫線が引かれている。遠くからでは分からないが、そこには何かメモ書きされていた。それが相沢さんに渡った途端、相沢さんの体がびくりと震え、反射的に足を退いた。

「火口の時も俺は死神を見たが・・・、何度見ても信じがたい」

「ですが、現実です」

相沢さんに死神を確認させると、竜崎は相沢さんからノートを奪い返した。

黒いノートに触れないと見えないと言う死神。火口逮捕の時は姿が崩れ、砂になった。

「死神、早くその男の名前をノートに！」

拘束した刑事が魅上さんを抑え付け、火口の時のように目と口にテープを巻いて塞ごうとするが、抵抗で上手くいかない。

「神、騙されないで下さい！その男は私たちの敵です。竜崎などではない。本当の名前は・・・」

魅上さんは調子の外れたトーンで必死に僕に向かって訴え続けた。熱の篭ったそれは、信仰に近い思い込みで歪んでいた。

「まだ居たのですか・・・。目障りです。早く連れて行きなさい」

無理矢理引き摺られてもなお、神！と叫び続ける魅上さんの声。僕達がいる部屋に届く声は徐々に小さくなっていった。

「相沢さん、魅上の取り調べは私がします。それまでの間、勾留をお願いします」

「分かった。私たちはこれで引き上げるが、夜神刑事は・・・どうする？」

部屋中の視線が僕に集まった。一緒に行きますと僕が口を開く前に、竜崎が遮った。

「月くんにはまだ居て貰います」

「相沢さん、もしかしてあの男が・・・」

拘束した魅上を白のバンに押し込む刑事たちの後ろで、それを見守っていた相沢に夜神月を敵対視する刑事たちが近付く。夜神を囮に魅上を捕まえたのはいいが、夜神を名前で呼んだあの男が気になった。

磨きこまれたロールス・ロイスで現場に現れるなり、自分たちに指示を出し始めた。それは本部長の相沢も認めるようで、疑問も挟まず彼の指示通りに動いた。

言葉は丁寧だが、それがかえって嫌みになる態度。曲がりなりにも捜査一課を張る自分たちがただの小間使いの様に扱われる。

そして、夜神だけが今も自分達とは別行動でＬと共にいる。今回のキラが神と呼んだ夜神からも事情を聞くべきだ。あの潔癖な顔から何かが出てくるかもしれないのに。異例な程の若さで昇進、ICPOへの派遣、他部署にも関わらず一課が手掛ける事件への口出し。どこまで夜神を特別扱いすればいいのか。

「下手な詮索は身を滅ぼすぞ。まだ警察庁にいたいなら、さっき見たことは誰にも話すな。いや、むしろ忘れろ」

バンに付いていた松田が準備が完了したと合図する。ちらりと刑事たちに視線を流すと、明らかに不満な顔。彼らの気持ちは自分には分かっていた。

オリジナルキラの時、自分も同じ顔をした。自分が理解出来ない事をあっさりとやってのける二人に嫉妬し、そして、その事に嫌悪を抱く悪循環。自分はもっと上等な人間だったはずなのに、彼らが自分にそう感じさせた。

それに、一課所属と言うプライドとエゴが自分を曇らせた。火口逮捕の時、自分は駆け付けられたが、それまで共に生死を掛け捜査した仲間を裏切った罪悪感は拭えなかった。

「行こう。俺達は俺達の仕事をしていればいい」

彼らを促し、バンの後で待機する車に乗り込んだ。

*** *** ***

刑事たちが去り、部屋には私と月、そして月には見えない死神。

「火口に憑いていた死神とは違うようですね。魅上が持っていたノートは貴方の、ですね？」

「竜崎・・・？」

切り取られたノートの一枚を摘んで持ち上げた。黒い死神がククッと笑う。大きく裂けた口から尖った歯列が覗き、その様は爬虫類を思い出させた。

『あーぁ、失敗か。そうだ、アイツのノートは俺のだ』

「ノートの本体は何処です？魅上が捕まった以上、ノートはどうなりますか？」

『何処に隠したのか俺も知らない。ノートは・・・、所有権はテルのままだな』

所有権？ノートの？死をもたらすノートの所有について、ルールがあってもおかしくはない。

「・・・もし所有権を放棄した場合、・・・所有者はどうなりますか？」

『所有権は俺に戻り、所有者はノートに関する記憶だけが消える』

急激な勢いで監禁時の月の様子が脳裏に蘇る。

監禁 三日目、モニター越しに事件の進展を聞く月。五日目、口数が減り徐々にやつれてきた月。そして、七日目。明らかに人格が変わった。七日前は自分がキラかもしれないと言い出し監禁を望んだのに、同じ口がキラではないと言う。

「・・・以前の所有者がノートに触れた場合、何が起こる？」

『ノートに関する記憶が戻る』

火口逮捕の時、模木がヘリの中にいる私にノートを持ってきた。もし、月の同行を許していたら、彼もまたノートに触れる事になっただろう。

「彼の・・・目的はそれか・・・」

記憶そのものを無くしてしまえば、隠すものもなくなる。そして、周到に月は再び記憶を戻す術を用意していた。

『ライトは凄い奴だった。憑いていて飽きる事なんてなかった。だから、ライトをお前に奪われてから、俺はずっとつまらなかった。ライト、やっぱりお前がいないと面白くないぞ』

黒い翼が羽ばたき、死神は空中を滑らかに移動する。月の上まで来ると、長く黒い異形の手が茶色の髪を撫でた。

「触るな」

何が起きているか分からない月の腕を掴んで引き寄せた。バランスを崩された月がたたらを踏む。

「竜崎、一体何なんだ！？」

私の腕を振り払うと、私の手にあるノートに手を伸ばした。

「今、死神と話をしているのだろう？僕だって捜査に関わる人間だ。ノートに触れさせてくれ」

「駄目です」

『触れさせたらどうだ？俺も久しぶりにライトと話がしたい』

「そんな事・・・許しません」

それは私が月を死神に奪い返されると言う事。

月に背を向け机を回って、部屋に備え付けられていた灰皿を取った。一緒に置かれたマッチを擦り、ノートに火をつけた。火はあっという間に紙を飲み込み、灰皿の中に灰を残した。

「竜崎！」

証拠を燃やした私を月が非難する。その言葉に耳を貸さず、私は死神に彼の記憶を蘇らせるもう一つのものの処分について尋ねた。

「ノートの所有権の放棄は、何をすればいいですか？」

*** *** ***

僕には姿を見ることも声を聞くことも出来ない死神と遣り取りを交わした後、竜崎は僕を車に押し込みビルに戻った。残りの証拠のファイルはワタリさんに手渡した。

リビングのソファーに座り、膝の間に組んだ手を置く。スーツを脱ぐ事も考え付かなかった。

「証拠を燃やすなんて何を考えている？」

「必要な事をしたまでです」

「僕がノートに触れたら、・・・お前が正しかったと証明が出来たかもしれない」

「そんな事をせずとも、私は最初から正しいです。今更、証明する必要はありません」

「・・・竜崎、僕がキラだな？」

その疑いはオリジナルキラを模倣した魅上さんの出現よりもずっと前からあった。その度にキラではないと否定を繰り返したけれど、今日、竜崎が僕にノートを燃やしてまで触れさせなかった事。そして、死神と竜崎の会話から伺えた。疑いは否定しきれるものではなくなった。

「そうだとしたら、何だって言うんですか？」

「警察に出頭して罪を償う」

「キラだった記憶があるんですか？」

「それは・・・。だが、お前が、・・・Ｌが証言すれば・・・」

「そんな事に興味はありません。私が事件に関わるのは正義心などではない。ただ、難事件を解決するのが趣味なだけです。そして、オリジナルキラは火口、今回のキラは魅上。それで決まりです。覆す必要はどこにありますか？」

「僕が罪を知っている」

「犯したかもしれないと言う、想像上の罪です。貴方の自己満足のために、家族や友人を苦しめ、夜神さんの職を奪うのですか？」

「・・・っ」

白髪の増えた老いた父。父が現場から離れ危険が少なくなった事を喜ぶ母。そして、恋人にプロポーズされたと弾んだ声で報告してきた妹。彼らを思うと、ずるい事に僕は何も言えなった。

「貴方が償いたいと言うなら、刑事を続けなさい。方法は異なりますが、被害者の増加を防ぎ、犯罪者を裁く一片を担います」

こいつがそんな事を言うなんて思わなかった。僕のずるさを許し、あまつさえ慰めるような言葉を竜崎の口から聞くなんて。顔を持ち上げると、ソファーの上に足を乗せ、親指で唇を弄る竜崎が僕をじっと見ていた。

「・・・お前はキラを死刑台に送ると言わなかったか？」

「当時の日本警察のために言っただけです。あくまでも仮定の話ですが、貴方がそんな事になる様なことがあれば阻止します。私は何をしてでも、たとえ私自身の言葉を翻してでも、貴方を手離すつもりはありません」

「竜崎・・・」

その言葉を信じられたらいい。僕達の歴史の中では、相手を愛するより信頼をする事の方が難しかった。

「そんな顔をしないで下さい。分かっています・・・」

竜崎が僕を見て、ぽつりと呟いた。僕はきっと情けない顔をしている。

「竜崎は・・・どうするんだ？」

「今回のノートを検証し、事件を解決させます」

「僕が聞いているのは、その後の話だ」

「私の仕事は端末とネットワーク、それが在れば何処でも出来ます。せっかく建てたビルが勿体無いですので、・・・こちらに拠点を移すのもいいですね」

「そう・・・」

「ただ、それには問題があります」

「問題？」

「えぇ。ビルを建ててから随分経ちましたから、ここのシステムが古くなりました。月くん、貴方が新しくしてくれませんか？」

「僕がこのビルのシステムを？・・・そんな事を言っていいのか？」

「良くなければ言いませんよ。それに、貴方がICPOで導入したものは、ここのシステムを改善したものですね？帰国後、情報課に戻った理由もシステム導入でしょう」

Ｌが使用するシステムは、悪名高い全世界的監視システム エシュロンを模したもの。僕はそれをICPOの任務に特化したものに改造した。各国の警察組織の容認を取り付けるには著しい難航が予想されたが、意外な事にあの二大国すら容認した。竜崎が知っていると言う事は、その裏に彼の後押しがあったのだろう。

「・・・ベータが上手くいったからね」

「ICPOをベータと言うのは貴方くらいですよ、月くん」

竜崎の唇の端が持ち上がった。膝に乗せていた指が僕に伸びる。それが分かっていても僕は逃げなかった。僕の手に重ねられた手。

「あの生活の中で、貴方に得るものがあって良かったです・・・」

あぁ、もう駄目だ。

僕は竜崎に抱きついていた。


	10. お帰りなさい

part 10 お帰りなさい

「月、くん・・・、誤解します、よ？」

僕が抱きついた竜崎の身体は一瞬の強張りの後、僕の背中に腕を回した。

「誤解するほど、お互い馬鹿じゃない・・・」

顔を埋めた竜崎の首筋に向かって話した。ごくりと音を立てて上下した喉仏。背を抱く手が僕の反応を怖がるように、おずおずと囲いを狭めた。

主食かと思うほど竜崎は甘いものを食べる。だから、すぐ傍の肌から甘いお菓子の香りがブレンドされた竜崎の香りが鼻に届く。どこに居ても誰と居ても、隣から香る匂いに違和感があった。何かが足りないと思った。その理由を今なら認められる。

僕の幸せの為にと、竜崎は言った。幼稚で自分勝手、他人の事なんて気にせず、捜査以外で我慢なんて出来ない。竜崎はそんな男だった。そんな彼が僕のためと身を引いた。僕が幸せなら自分は見ているだけで耐えられる、と。

だけど、竜崎自身の幸せは？

僕と別れてからお前は幸せだったか？僕の傍にジャンやアイバー、その他の誰かが居たように、お前の傍に誰かが居てくれたか？その人に安らぎを感じた事はあったか？

顎を取られた。すぐ傍に竜崎の顔があった。

「では・・・、期待します」

潜めた竜崎の言葉が唇に触れそうで触れない。薄い竜崎の唇。話す毎にその吐息は僕に触れた。

「すればいい・・・」

だから、僕は二人の間の距離をなくした。

キスはすぐに触れるだけでは物足らなくなり、お互いの舌に絡ませ合うものに変わった。僕の手が竜崎の髪に潜ったと同時に、竜崎の手が僕の両頬を包んだ。

迎え入れた竜崎の舌は、相変わらず甘い。僕に深く侵入する舌に絡ませて、竜崎らしい味を奪った。

竜崎と僕は身長がほぼ一緒。だから、体のパーツが同じ位置に来る。隙間無く触れ合った体から、芯を持ち始めた熱を感じた。それを感じたのは僕だけでなく竜崎ものようで、まだ離れられないキスを続けながら腰を擦れ合った。

絶頂に繋がる強烈な快感ではないけれど、ゆっくりと確実に快感の火を熾す。

「あ・・・ふっ・・・」

掠れた声が小さく漏れた。暖かく湿った舌先が唇をゆっくりと辿り、下を暴くのと同じくらいの慎重さで唇を抜ける。上顎を擽られて、体がぴくりと震える。腰に触れていた手が、僕の身体を押し、竜崎の身体に押し付ける。硬く育った竜崎と僕のものが並び、ゆっくりと長さいっぱいを撫でられた。

「ラ、イト・・・」

酸素を補充する隙も許せず、離れてしまった竜崎を追った。竜崎の低い声がいつもよりが掠れている。熱い呼吸を漏らす、薄く開いた唇に今度は僕が舌を忍ばせた。主導権を争うキスは長く続く。

ジャケットはいつの間にか落とされ、首周りのネクタイは音を立てて引き抜かれた。ズボンから抜かれたシャツの裾から手が入り込む。蜘蛛の様な手が執拗に僕を探った。

「あ、あ・・・！」

シャツの中で這い回る指が、存在を主張し始めた胸の突起を押しつぶす。鋭い快感が嬌声が漏れ、顎が上がった。繰返し身体を駆け抜ける快感で、ひくひくと震える首筋。その首筋にも竜崎の舌が這い回る。僕は頭を傾け、彼の前に首筋を晒した。キスを散らし易くなった肌に、竜崎の跡が残される。

竜崎のシャツに手を掛けた。彼の身体に沿って布を持ち上げ、シャツを頭から引き抜く。髪を乱して現れた顔に、すぐに唇が近づく。掌は露になった肌を辿った。滑らかでひんやりとしている。けど、その下には僕を持ち上げられる位の筋肉が隠されていた。

僕のシャツも床に放り出され、触れ合う上半身は遮るものがない。僕の手が這う竜崎の身体は細いが、鞭のように引き締まっていた。肩口に顔を埋めた。髪の生え際を撫でる指。髪を梳かれ露になった耳にも竜崎の唇が触れた。舌が蠢く度にぴちゃと湿音が立ち、僕の下肢に熱を貯めた。

視界にはゆるゆると蠢き合う竜崎と僕の下肢。僕のものはズボンの中で窮屈を訴えていた。竜崎の前も大きく張り出している。ジーンズに指を伸ばした。

「月くん」

けれど、その手は止められた。僕を呼んだ竜崎は、前を寛げようとした手を包み、親指が僕の指先を撫でた。

「りゅ、ざき？」

「このまま勢いに任せてしまいたいですが・・・。月くん、貴方の部屋に入れてくれませんか？」

「部、屋・・・？」

お互い痛いほど勃ち上がっているのに・・・。竜崎の言葉を僕はぼんやりと繰り返した。

「えぇ・・・。貴方をきちんと愛したいです。この間の様なキッチンなどではなく・・・」

この間のキッチンでのセックスは、ただの性欲からだった。行為への欲求が高ぶった時、そこに竜崎がいた。ただそれだけ。

だからこそ、竜崎は部屋に行くことを望んだ。このまま高ぶった情熱に流されるつもりがないのは、じっと僕を見つめてくる黒い目から明らかだった。

絡んだ身体を離して、ソファーから降りた。

「・・・行こう」

竜崎に手を差し出した。僕の表情を確かめた後、竜崎は頷き、手を取った。

*** *** ***

竜崎を僕の部屋に招きいれた。部屋の奥にあるベッドに向かう。何度も繰り返し慣れたはずの行為なのに、心臓の鼓動が煩い。竜崎にも聞こえてしまいそうだった。

繋いだ手を解かれた。

「りゅ・・・」

「冷えてしまいましたね」

離された手に戸惑う間もなく、後から腕が回された。肩には顎が置かれ、僕の表情を覗かれている。腰を抱いていた手がするりと這い上がり、腹筋を辿り胸へ。

「ふ・・・」

立ち上がった乳首を押しつぶされ、鋭い快感で思わず体が退くと後の竜崎にぶつかる。

「すぐに暖めますから」

耳に笑みを含んだ声が注がれ、尻に竜崎の熱くなったものを押し付けられた。

僕の前にある両手が、ベルトを外し前を寛げる。腰に引っかかったズボンが落とされ、足元に溜まる。指は既に僕に絡んでいた。ゆるゆると上下に動く手。ちゅく・・・と竜崎が肩に口付ける。繰り返されたキス、そして時折、痛みと共に触れる唇。

「僕も・・・」

僕を囲う腕の中で身体を反転させ、竜崎と向き合う。二人の体の隙間に手を降ろし、緩いジーンズに手を伸ばした。飛び出してきた竜崎のものに手を絡ませる。竜崎にされた様に、僕も彼の肩に口付けながら指を絡めた。二人分の荒い呼吸が部屋に響く。お互いの悦い所を指が正確に掠めて、記憶力の良さを誇った。

ぢゅっぢゅっと音を立て始め、滑らかに動く僕の手に竜崎の手が触れた。二人のものを纏めた竜崎が僕の手ごと包み、動かし始める。赤黒く腫れた先端が並び、共に滴が溢れていた。竜崎のものが凄く熱い。きっと竜崎も同じ事を思っている。

ちらりと竜崎を伺うと、僕の視線に気付いた竜崎がふっと表情を崩した。その表情を目の当たりにして、ずきと心臓に痛みが走る。かつてよく見た竜崎の表情。硬質の瞳がこの時ばかりは柔らかい光を宿す。

同時に近寄った唇は、二人の真ん中で重なり、伸ばした舌は下肢と同じように擦れ合った。

シーツに倒された体。天井を見たのは一瞬で、すぐに竜崎が覆いかぶさってきた。額、鼻の先、唇、顎、胸、と僕の体の中央に触れながら、竜崎の体が降りて行く。そして、熱を溜め込んだ僕のものに辿り着き、熱く湿った口内に含まれた。

竜崎の身体を挟む脚がシーツを突っ張る。深く銜えられ、篭った湿音が僕の耳に届いた。上半身を起こし、下肢に埋まる竜崎の髪をかき上げた。僕を含んだまま、竜崎が顔を上げ視線が合った。竜崎は僕を見詰めたまま、唇から高ぶったものを抜き、根元から先端へ唇が、舌が這い上がる。淫猥な光景に視線が反らせない。思わず浮いた腰が、竜崎に僕を押し付けていた。

「ん、んっ、うぅ・・・」

黒髪を掴んだ指が震える。僕はひっきりなしに掠れた声を漏らしていた。今にも下肢に溜まった快感が爆発しそうだった。

舌先が先端を弾く。僕は溜まらず竜崎の頭を掴んだ。驚く竜崎の頭を引き寄せ、口付ける。勢いが強くて唇に歯が当たったが、それさえも今の僕達を煽る。竜崎の舌から僕の味が伝わった。

竜崎の手が背後に回り、後孔に触れる。

「何か・・・潤すものは・・・」

指先が微かに潜って、入り口を擽った。

「あ、っぁ・・・、ハンドクリームが引き出しに・・・」

「ハンドクリーム、ですか・・・」

「誰とも・・・、そんな状況にならないから、用意する必要がなかった・・・」

引き出しからハンドクリームのチューブを取り出して、竜崎に突き出した。じっと見つめてくる隈に縁取られた黒目に居心地が悪い。

「竜崎・・・」

話すべきか悩んでいた事を口にしていた。

「はい」

「お前にはきっと何の意味もないと思うけど・・・・・・、アイバーさんが来た時、その・・・何もなかった、から・・・」

アイバーさんが来た時、確かに僕とこの部屋で一晩を過ごした。だけど、僕達はただベッドに一緒に入り、眠っただけ。この部屋でアイバーさんと何かする気にはなれなかった。

「言ってくださって、ありがとうございます」

微かに喜色を顔に滲ませた竜崎から、肩に顔を埋めることで逃れた。ますます居心地が悪くて、早くさっきまでの快感に没頭出来ればいいと思った。

ハンドクリームで解された後孔に、竜崎の先端が触れた。

「脚を・・・」

「ん」

横に臥し、向かい合った体勢で絡み合っていた。重なるのに邪魔な脚を持たれ、竜崎の腰に掛けられる。開かされた脚の間には竜崎の腰が収まり、ずっ、ずっ、とゆっくりと時間を掛けて竜崎の存在に馴染まさられた。体内に感じる、自分とは別の熱さと鼓動。

竜崎の腰に掛けた脚で彼の身体を引き寄せる。僕と竜崎がより深く繋がる。

「はっ、あ、あ、あ、・・・」

ゆるゆると動き出す律動。身体を燃やす熱で思考まで奪われる。

「月くん」

竜崎に触れられ、ぐずぐずと腰から溶けてしまったこの身体は、自分のものなのにひどく覚束ない。たどたどしく伸ばした手が竜崎に触れる。いつもひんやりしている肌が熱い。この熱は覚えてる。またこの身体に触れられた。

「りゅ、ざき・・・」

自分のものとは思いたくない、弱々しい声が出た。竜崎の手が伸びてきて、張り付いた髪を払い、額に口付けられた。

*** *** ***

額から唇を離すと、月の顔がシーツに伏せられた。

「どうしました？」

呼びかけても返事はない。腕に抱いた身体を宥めるように撫でた。

「私は・・・何か貴方の気分を害する事をしましたか？」

「何も・・・」

「月くん」

「本当に何でもないんだ」

「何もなくて、貴方がこんな顔をするんですか・・・？」

顎に指を掛け上げさせた顔は、迷い子の様に頼りない。

「月くん・・・」

ゆっくり背を撫で続け、彼を煩わせているものを吐き出す様に促した。

「・・・・・・ただの、下らない感傷だから・・・。ごめん、雰囲気を壊した」

「言わないと、言わせますよ？」

ぐっと月の弱い所を抉った。喘ぎを漏らした唇は、そのまま笑みに変わる。くすくすと軽やかに笑う衝動が繋がった下肢にも伝わり、微かな甘い痺れが月だけでなく私にも広がった。

「竜崎らしい」

そうして、ははっと短く笑った月が私の顔に手を添えた。髪を後に撫で付けられ、笑みの消えた顔がじっと私の顔を覗き込んだ。指先が頬を擽る。私を見つめる月の瞳は以前の様であり、それだけでもない。

「月く・・・」

「僕は帰ってきたんだな」

静かに囁かれた月の言葉に、私は目の前の愛しい体を掻き抱いた。

あの時、この部屋を出て行ったのは月だった。だが、そうさせたのは私だった。同居の当初の目的が形骸と成り果て、彼が整えてくれた生活を貪り、偽りを吐き続けた私は、彼の想いを最悪の形で裏切った。彼を想う言葉は私にとって真実だとしても、それは彼をひどく傷つけた。誰に対しても、何に対してもしてこなかった後悔が蘇る。

「もう何処にも行かせませんから・・・」

もう二度と・・・と、続けた私の誓いは厳粛なものだった。

「あ、はっ・・・！ふぁ！」

月の告白の後、再開した繋がりは弱まった熱を簡単に高めた。キッチンでの情事は満足に月の身体を確かめられなかった。だから、たっぷりと時間を掛けて彼の身体を確かめた。だが、それは私だけではなく月もだった。下肢は茂みを濡らすほど滴を溢れさせているにも関わらず、絶頂よりも互いの存在を確かめる事を優先した。

腹を辿り、胸に彷徨っていた手が月に奪われ、今、掌は月の舌から愛撫を受けていた。

「ふ・・・」

吐息に紛れて熱を吐き出すと、月の顔が綻び、指を銜えられた。繋がった下肢のリズムに合わせて、月の頭が上下する。含まれた指を抜くと、指先で濡れた唇を擽った。

ぱくりと再び彼の唇に含まれたかと思うと、指先をちゅっと可愛らしい音を立てて吸われた。思わず彼の体内にいる私が反応した。

「ん、ん・・・」

鼻から抜けたような喘ぎが月から漏れる。

腰を両手で抱えて、シーツから起き上がる。月の腕が私の首に回った。月の体を抱え起こし座位になり、そして、倒された。座位になったところで、月が体重を掛けて私をシーツに倒したのだ。見下ろしてくる顔は悪戯が成功した子供のよう。だが、子供と言うには、頬を染めた顔には艶が濃すぎる。

私の体の両脇に膝をつき体勢を整えると、唇と手が降って来た。滑った舌が首筋から胸へと辿り、指がその後を追う。腰は淫らに揺らめく。すぐに持っていかれそうになる動きに、唇を噛み締めて耐えた。

一方的にやられるには、私は負けず嫌いが過ぎる。月の腰を掴んで固定し、下から突き上げた。

「あっ、あああああ！りゅ・・・あ、やっ・・・」

ずんずんと容赦のない突き入れで月の体から力が抜ける。倒れてきた月の頭が、私の胸で茶色の髪を打ち振るう。激しく奥を目指す私のものが、月の最も弱い箇所を繰り返し押しつぶし、擦り上げた。

「はっ・・・、んぁ・・・」

「月くん、前に触れて・・・」

胸に置かれまま、快感で震えていた手が、無意識に私の腹に揺らめいていた月自身を包んだ。ぎちぎちと私の動きを妨げるほど締め付けていた内部が、より狭まる。

浅い突き入れに変え、月自身の快感に直結する箇所を抉る。目を瞑り、眉根を切なげに寄せた月の顔。唇はもう閉じられず、嬌声が繰り返し上げられていた。

「ふぁ・・・、あ、ああっ！」

腰を掴んでいた手を外し、熱を限界まで抱えて腫れた月自身を擦る。びくっと私の上で身体が跳ねると、月は私の手と腹に白濁を零した。

支える力を失い、ぐったりと倒れてきた月の身体を抱き締める。下肢は月の嬌態で解放を訴えていた。

月の身体を抱えて、上下を入れ替えた。荒い呼吸を整えようと月の喉が鳴る。だが、彼の呼吸が収まるまで待ってやれなかった。月の腰を抱き直し、了承を得るため顔を覗き込んだ。

彼が頷いたのを合図に突き入れた。スプリングが軋み、ヘッドボードが壁を叩く音が私をいっそう煽る。解放を求めて、自制が上擦る。乱暴に動き回る私の背に月の腕が回った。軽く爪を立てられ、耳元には月の熱の篭った声。

「竜崎・・・、竜崎・・・」

強く月をかき抱き、誰も辿り着けない彼の奥深くで私を解放した。

しばらく二人分の荒い呼吸だけが部屋の音だった。

「竜崎、重い・・・」

肩を叩く月に身体を起こした。抱えたままだった脚もシーツに降ろしてやる。

「すみません。今、抜きます、から・・・」

「あ、・・・ぅ、んっ・・・！」

ゆっくりと引き抜く私に、月の掠れた声が思わずといった風に漏れた。その声にぞく、と腰が震える。私は引きかけた腰を一息に突き入れた。

「あぁ！・・・や、竜崎・・・な、何して・・・あ、あ・・・」

「今のは、月くんが悪いんです・・・」

*** *** ***

立て続けに行われた情交に、月はシーツに横たわったまま動けなくなった。

「喉、渇いた・・・」

掠れた声はまだ熱を引き摺っていた。

「あれだけ喘ぎましたからね」

にやりと笑うと、力のない手が持ち上がり、弱々しく私を叩いた。

「うるさい。喉、乾いたって言ってるだろ」

「持ってきます」

まだ汗が引かない肩に口付け、ベッドから降りた。途中で床に転がったジーンズを拾って身に付ける。これ以上の欲の暴走を押し止める為だった。

これでは、まるでセックスを覚えたばかりの餓鬼だ。先ほどまで腕の中にいた肢体を思い出せば直ぐに反応する素直すぎる体を、自嘲気味に笑った。これまで触れられなかった期間があったと言う事を差し引いても、自分が愚かに思えるほど私は月に溺れている。

手にグラスを持ち、部屋に戻った。ドアを開け、見た光景に脚が止まった。

「っ・・・」

赤い跡が散った体がベッドに全裸でしどけなく横たわり、瞳を閉じたその表情はうっとりと満たされたもの。それは全て、もう一度私のものだった。

「竜崎？」

立ち尽くす私に気づいた月がベッドに体を起こした。目蓋に隠されていた琥珀が私を写す。

「水を・・・」

これ以上、中身をこぼさないよう慎重に部屋を横切り、月にグラスを手渡した。よほど喉が乾いていたのか、月は一息に水を煽る。もういらないと、中身を残したグラスを手から抜き、サイドテーブルに置く。

「・・・入らないのか？」

月はベッドの右側に座り、左側を空けていた。かつてベッドを共有していた時に出来た習慣で、ベッドの右側が月、左側が私のものになっていた。空いた左側をちらりと視線を流した後、ベッドの横に立ったままの私を見上げる。

「少し作業が残っていますので」

「・・・僕が手伝える事か？」

「疲れている貴方の手を借りる程ではありません」

引き出しを勝手に開け、寝着を取り出し月に渡した。受け取った月は袖に腕を通すでもなく、寝着を膝の上に置き表面の布を撫でる。

「魅上さんの取調べは明日か？」

「その予定です」

「僕の同席を許して欲しい」

「・・・捜査本部の一員である貴方の同席を拒む事は出来ません」

それは本当ではない。認められないと月の要求を私は突っぱねることが出来た。だが、以前の様に被疑者としての月ではなく、同等としての立場になった今の月の、刑事として正当な要求を拒む事は出来なかった。

「ありがとう」

そう呟くと、月は寝着を広げた。着替えている間、月が小さく欠伸を漏らした。

「良く休んでください。忙しい一日でしたから」

「うん・・・」

左側に背を向け、ころりとベッドに横たわる。月の上に摘んだ布団を引き上げた。枕に埋もれた茶色の髪を撫でる。月の唇から小さな吐息が漏れた。

「すぐに片付けて、隣に潜り込みますので・・・」

「竜崎・・・」

テーブルのグラスを持ち、ドアに向かった私を止める、夢心地の月の声。

「明日の朝・・・オムレツ、作るから・・・」

「楽しみにしています。お休みなさい、月くん」

部屋の明かりを消し、ドアを静かに閉ざした。

月の部屋を出て、キッチンに向かった。月が間違えてグラスに残った水を飲んでしまわない様に、中身を捨てる。グラスも洗い流し、ラックに置いた。

眠りに落ちる寸前の月が、朝食の事を言い出したのには驚いた。無意識にでも感づいているのだろうか。

私が月に渡したグラスには、無味無臭の睡眠薬が水に混ぜられていた。昼間の緊張、それに情事の疲れも手伝って、月が朝まで目が覚める事はないだろう。

ポケットから携帯を取り出した。１コールもせずに繋がった通話に一言だけ話すと電話を切った

「ワタリ、車を頼む」

私がどれだけ彼に話せないことを積み重ねたとしても、私は月を失うつもりはない。

*** *** ***

深夜の廊下を歩く。入り口を守っていた刑事は相沢さんに席を外させた。監視カメラはワタリに任せたので、上手くやるだろう。

普段ならこんなに閑散としているはずがないが、キラと思われる被疑者を拘留するにあたり別の場所に移したのだろう。

「Ｌが何をしに来た・・・」

「お前に用はありません」

拘留所の檻の中、壁にもたれて座る魅上。その上に黒い死神が浮いていた。

「用があるのは死神の方、です。聞きたい事があります」

現れた私を見て、くくっと楽しげに笑っている。

『何だ？』

「ノートを使った人間に対し、ペナルティの様なものはありますか？」

月がいては聞けなかった質問を尋ねた。

『デスノートを使った人間は天国も地獄も見る事はない。そいつが見るのは無だけだ』

「お前がいくら阻止しようと、いずれ私はあの方のお傍に行く。それはＬでも止められない」

歌うような自分自身の言葉に浸る魅上。死神に視線を戻した。

「その男に憑いて、と言いました。魅上が死ぬと貴方はどうなりますか？」

『所有権は俺に戻るから、憑く相手がいない。死神界に帰るしかないな』

「なるほど。・・・ところで、」

隠し持っていた林檎を取り出した。

『ウホッ！リンゴ！！』

林檎に目の色が変わった死神。奪おうとした手から林檎を隠した。

「死神は林檎しか食べない。・・・その通りの様ですね」

『なんだよ、くれないのかよ・・・』

空中の死神が脱力し、がくりと首を折る。

「別の場所に、もっと多くの林檎を用意させています。それを差し上げられなくもないですが・・・」

『死神と取引か？お前も図太いな。魅上の名前でも書けって言うのかよ』

「そんな事は望みません」

持っていた林檎を死神に放り投げた。キャッチした死神が嬉々として林檎を丸ごと口に放り込む。

『じゃあ、何だ？』

「再び人間界に戻らないと約束して頂ければ十分です」

*** *** ***

キラ事件は予想外の幕切れとなった。被疑者の魅上は逮捕から10日後、発狂の末、獄中死した。

取調べを行った刑事たちを、ある時はＬだと食って掛かり、ある時は神だと跪いた。質問の意図を解さず的を得ない返事をするどころか、ひたすら歪んだ主張を繰り返した。そうして、魅上の言葉から証拠能力が失せ、今回のキラ事件だけでなくオリジナルキラに関しての供述証拠を得る事は出来なかった。

皮肉にも魅上が憎んだ犯罪者と同じような末路を彼は辿った。精神鑑定の末、責任能力があるとは言い難いと判断が下されたのだ。正気を失った彼からノートの在り処を聞き出すことが出来なかった捜査本部は、魅上が金庫を借りた形跡も見つけられず、壁財を剥がすほど徹底した家宅捜索にもノートを見つけ出すことが出来ず、そのうちに魅上は獄中で自ら命を絶った。

関係者には事件解決とは言い難い後味の悪さを残した。

捜査一課から情報課に戻った月は、目的達成のために着実に歩んでいた。数ヵ月後には日本警察の事件解決率は飛躍的に上がるだろう。

私は月に話した通り、日本に拠点を移した。再び始まった同居生活は、月と共に食卓を囲み、時折そこにメロやマットが加わり、たわいもない事に笑い、喧嘩をして過ぎていく。夜には同じ部屋に戻り、月を抱えて眠った。月の身体から私の跡が消えることはない。

愛していますと、繰り返す私の言葉に月から同じ言葉を聞くことはまだ出来ない。いつの日か聞けたらいいと願うが、言葉よりも雄弁に月の表情や仕草が想いを伝えてくれる。だから、私はそれだけで満足だった。

「だから、毎日ワタリさんを迎えに寄越さなくってもいいって」

「ですが・・・」

FBIから借りていたステファンは、事件解決後アメリカに戻った。ステファンの代わりにワタリを月の迎えに行かせているのだが、それが気に入らないらしい。いずれ警視総監となれば、移動の際には護衛を兼ねた送迎が行われる。それが早まっただけだと言っても月は頷かない。強情な月に苛立ち、唇を弄っていた指を噛んだ。

私を見る月の瞳が和らいだ。

「迎えがなくても、僕はお前の元に帰るよ？」

私の中で深く根を張った恐れは、現実になる事はなかった。

ＥＮＤ

Author Note:

これにてＬ月団地妻のお題は完結となります。このシリーズには、サイドストーリーと後日談が1本ずつあります。

Author Note:

これにてＬ月団地妻のお題は完結となります。このシリーズには、サイドストーリーと後日談が1本ずつあります。

Author Note:これにてＬ月団地妻のお題は完結となります。このシリーズには、サイドストーリーと後日談が1本ずつあります。


End file.
